Boho teens
by BullAndDragon23
Summary: Yes another future kids story! Set in 2006 in the East Village. Contains slash, angst, fluff and all out drama along with crazy author notes!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing; RENT belongs to the late great Larson. But my characters are kind of mine but they're in honor of my friends who are also fellow RENTheads!

Note: Okay so this is the 3rd kids story on here but mine has songs in it. If it sounds too much like the other two, lemme know. Some of the songs are the original songs reworked, others are ones I wrote. Here's the list of characters, songs, and the opening paragraph. I'll write more later.

Kids

Maria Davis-Roger and Mimi's daughter, age 15

Ryan Cohen-Mark's son age 16

Kyle Johnson-Jefferson- Maureen and Joanne's son-age 14

Jason Collins-Collins son, age 18

Rachel Coffin- Benny's daughter, age 13

Songs (as of right now, these aren't in order)

Background Check

Seasons of Love B

Without you (reworked)

Just admit it

How did we get here? (Not like Halloween)

Goodbye love (reworked)

There's only us (original but based from Life Support)

Together Again

Jason's POV (in a journal)

_We begin exactly 16 years from where our parents left off. My dad, Tom Collins adopted me when I was two years old, and Ryan was born right after that. My uncle Roger and Aunt Mimi had Maria about a year later. Then finally Aunt Mo and Aunt Joanne adopted Kyle, so that makes me the older brother of us all. My dad, and Uncle Roger are still with us thanks to the advances in AIDS research. Unfortunately, they didn't work in time for Aunt Mimi, who died two years ago. We were all in shock since she was doing pretty well then before we knew it she was gone in a month. It's Christmas Eve and we're all at the loft again and like our parents before, we are freezing because our heat totally sucks_.

I've got to go now, Maria's about to beat up Ryan again since he won't give up with the camera.

There you have it, the intro! R&R but don't flame. I work hard on my fics and I don't appreciate people being asses over petty crap. I mean we're all writers here right? If there's some suggestions or CONSTRUCTIVE criticism that's fine I can use it to improve. The songs are gonna take a while to write so be patient. I'll try to update regularly but I get constant writer's block. Bye for now.


	2. Family Affair

Disclaimer: I own nothing expect for my lovely kid characters!

Note: I cannot write songs to save my life! These aren't that great but I promise they'll be better later.

It's Christmas Eve 2006, and the bohemian family is over at the loft for dinner. Ryan Cohen, a tall skinny 16-year-old kid with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes is running around with his dad's old camera. Maria Davis a petite 15 year old with brown curly hair and light caramel skin is sitting in a chair trying to tune her dad's old Fender guitar.

Ryan tries so hard to be like his dad, but still hasn't been able to get that effect on filming. He turns on the camera and begins.

Background Check 

" **Uhh…December 24th 2007, 9pm est. Like my dad I shoot without a script. Nothing comes of it. Just my old shit. First shot Ria , butchering her dad's old Fender guitar, that sat unplayed for years".**

He points the camera at Maria who gives him a glare 

_**Tell the paying crowds what your doing RIA!**_

_**Ria slammed down the guitar and stared dead into the camera**_

"**_Won't you shut up? Your films suck! You're making me mad. Trying to be like your dad, whom you'll never be! Just like me."_ She gets up and walks to her room**

**Ryan turns the camera to himself**

"_**A background look on Ria for those of you just tuning in. Ria's mom Mimi…died of AIDS two years back. Since it will eventually take her dad and finally her…she lives in fear. Also, Uncle Collins and Jason also carry the disease, so like Dad; the one to survive…is me."**_

He switches the camera off and sits down, watching "Santa Claus is Coming To Town".

Just then Jason Collins bounces over in a Santa hat and jingle bells singing "JINGLE BELLS, BATMAN SMELLS, ROBIN LAID AN EGG! THE BATMOBILE LOST ITS WHEEL AND THE JOKER GOT AWAY HEY!"

Ryan laughed, "Jase come on that's getting old, we've sang that since we were what…eight?"

Jason laughed "Hey it's Christmas, everyone's eight years old now!"

"So how's senior year treating you?"

"Aw it's a bitch, I haven't been able to hang out with you and Dad you see since I'm trying to meet the standards for New York University!"

"Dude you're practically in already thanks to your dear old dad!"

Collins looked up from his book he was reading, "Afraid not. Apparently I've been conveniently kicked off the admissions board when my boy's application information got sent." He laughed until he started wheezing again, which had been going on for about 2 weeks now.

Jason ran over to him, "Dad are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just got a little carried away there I guess."

Jason got him a glass of water, and watched how his dad drank it tiredly. He started to get a little worried since his dad had been sick awhile. Usually he was able to get back on his feet in a few days, but recently he hadn't been himself lately.

He went and got his journal out which he'd been writing in for awhile.

I can't shake off this feeling that something's really wrong with Dad. I mean I'm used to him being sick, and all but just yesterday he coughed so much he started shaking. I don't know what we're gonna do.

Just then Maureen called from the kitchen. "Okay guys dinner's on!"

I'll be back later, haven't eaten much today and that turkey's smelling good.

He knocked on Ria's door, "Ria come on, or I'm eating your turkey leg again!"

Ria opened the door a little and poked her head out

"Look Jase, I'm not in the mood to eat now, I'll just…"

"Look, I know this time is hard for you but Aunt Mimi wouldn't have wanted you to close up like this. Your dad needs you now too, you know how he's been lately."

Ria sighed, "I guess I'll come out for awhile" as she wiped her eyes.

They walked out to the kitchen where everyone was already seated. Jason sat by Collins near the head of the table, and Ria sat by Roger and Ryan. Collins slowly rose up and held up his glass.

**There's only us**

**Well another day, another year here in the life. We've had our share of struggle, but managed to survive.**

**Ria: How do we survive? Our lives have been a blow! Mom's gone and your t-cells are low!**

**Collins: But I feel great today.**

**Jason: Riiight**

**Collins: I do, it's the best I've felt in weeks. It's at a peak!**

**A dead silence overcomes the table**

**Collins: Okay, that was weak.**

**The rest laugh at Collins corniness as Ria slumps down in her seat. Roger puts his arm around her.**

"**Look honey, I know you're in doubt since we're always living without. But really its quite hard to say. That rationale says we shouldn't be alive today."**

**The rest of the table got up with their glasses raised.**

"**There's only us, There's only this**

**Forget regret, or life is yours to miss**

**No other road, no other way**

**No day but today"**

"Amen, now let's eat!" Ryan exclaimed as they all sat down to eat, still together after all these years.

Okay, there's the first chapter! I had a little slump today, so the songs aren't that great. I was thinking of having Angel and Mimi narrate in between chapters, like before and after the chapter. Would anyone else want to see that? I'll be out for the week so you may get some more tomorrow or Sunday.


	3. We're not gonna take it

Disclaimer: Yes I own RENT, and Angel's locked in my closet! Just kidding lol.

Note: From now on my AN's will be in the form of Mimi and Angel narrating. I liked them both and it made me sad that they wouldn't be in the story, so here it goes!

**Mimi: (wipes a tear from her eye) That was beautiful!**

**Angel: I know, I miss my Collins, and I wish I could've seen the kids they're muy adorable!**

**Mimi: Yeah, you would've loved Ria, I gave her your name as a middle name.**

**Angel: Well what's gonna happen now?**

**Mimi: I dunno, lets just sit here, wait and see.**

After dinner, Kyle, Ryan, and Jason went to get their sleds and headed for the nearby hill. Ria was in the corner once again, closing up from the rest of the world, and Collins and Mark were sitting in the living room watching the Midnight Mass from the Vatican. Just as the Pope was beginning his walk down St Peter's Basicalla, there was a knock at the door. Benny and his daughter Rachel walk in the door

"Zoom in on Benjamin Coffin III, our friend turned landlord, whose decided to grace us with his presence on this Christmas eve" Mark said sarcastically.

"And a merry Christmas to you too" Benny replied. "I came here to let you know that the building's being torn down for good this time. Cyber-arts sent me to tell you that you all have about a month to find a new place. I hated to have ruined your Christmas but…"

"Ruin our Christmas?" Collins shouted. "We're all about to be homeless and all you care about is…." Just then another coughing fit came over him. Rachel watched the scene with a little look of sadness on her face.

"Look, dad maybe we should just…"

"Yeah you're right, we should be going now. I'll keep in touch" he said as they walked out the door.

"How could he have done this to us?" Mark asked.

"I know one month he's our friend and the next he's a total crock!" Collins bellowed.

We're not gonna take it 

Mark: I ran away from Scarsdale, to get away from fakes. I thought he was our friend, but he's just a total flake.

**Collins: We've known him for over 20 years; we thought his word would be true. But now he could care less if we all were turning blue.**

**Mark: We just can't simply leave now it's just too much you see.**

**Collins: We've all got whole new lives, and most of all families!**

"**But what can we do? I mean we've only got a month now and…"**

**Collins: WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT! **

**Mark: But seriously Collins, we can't do much now. We've all got kids to think about.**

**Collins: I know that's my point you see. I'd rather die a thousand deaths, before I see my boy freeze!**

"**Me too!"**

**Mark: WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT!**

**Collins: WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT!**

**Both: WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT! IT'S TIME TO FIGHT ON THIS CHRISTMAS NIGHT!**

**Mark: You're right…he thinks he's gonna put us out?**

**Both: YEAH RIGHT!**

"But what should do? We don't have many options" Mark said.

"We could get Maureen to do a protest"

Just then Maureen walked in from cleaning up from dinner.

"Get Maureen to do what?"

"Benny's gonna tear down the building again and we need to fight back. For the sake of our kids"

"That fuck! Well I guess I could do another protest, I haven't done one in a while."

"We could do a sit in too" Collins added. "I did one back at MIT"

"Great! Now all we have to do is tell our kids we may be homeless." Mark said sadly.

Angel: Poor things!

Mimi: I always knew Benny was such a prick.

Angel: Well what happens now?

Mimi: Well I don't know we have to wait for the author (pokes me) to tell us!

Angel: She won't unless people R&R!

Mimi: Hey, the chapter's over! R&R now!


	4. Reflections

Disclaimer: Whatever.

Angel: Yayyy (claps) more story!

Mimi: Yeah, the author decided to write since she's having a boring Easter.

Angel: What's gonna happen to the kids?

Mimi: I don't know but I don't think Ria can take much more.

Angel: Okay readers, this is all in journal format so enjoy!

Jason's POV

Well happy birthday Jesus. Dad just told me we're gonna get kicked outta the only place I've known for a home. This is not good at all! It's bad enough when I get sick, but Dad can't get that sick anymore. I can't count how many times I've had to stay home from school the last couple of months because he couldn't even get out of bed. Not to mention that it's the middle of winter. If we're on the streets, he's gonna be dead in a week. God I hate that asshole of a guy Benny! Is he aware of the reality of what he's done? Me, Dad, Uncle Roger, and Ria all have AIDS and it's already a miracle that Uncle Roger and Dad are still here. If we don't do something soon…I don't know how long we'll last.

Ryan's POV

Zoom in on another disappointment. I just found out that we're about to be living on the streets in little more than a month. I can still see the look on Ria's face when we found out. This is the last thing she needs now. She lost her mom, and now her home? I wish she'd open up a little. I try to talk to her but usually I get a door slammed in my face or a lunge at my camera. Sometimes I can hear her playing Musetta's Waltz on her dad's Fender. It's like her soul is dead. I don't why I'm so worried all of a sudden. I mean don't get me wrong, I've always cared about her but recently I feel more than that. I know that she probably doesn't feel the same way. I mean I'm a skinny, pale faced, dork who sits around with a camera narrating this bohemian life we've been born into. I guess it's just not gonna happen.

Rachel's POV

How could Dad do this? Those poor folks are gonna be on the streets, and he doesn't care. It's times like this I can't stand him and Mom. Doesn't he see them as human beings and not just a rent check? All he cares about is getting his stupid Cyber-arts studio built. I can't take much more of this life anymore. I've gotta get outta here.

Angel: (hugs Mimi) It's okay Mimi-chica! (to me)Why are you doing this to them?

Me: Aww don't worry guys, I promise they'll be okay.

Mimi: Well what do we do now?

Me: I'll be back tomorrow if I get 3 reviews.

Angel (to readers): Please R&R! I have to know what happens!

Mimi: But don't flame her, it makes her sad.

Angel: I wanna hear more songs!

Me: I'll write one for the next chappie for Rachel, ok?


	5. Escape

Disclaimer: I'm not typing this anymore!

Angel: Yayy! She's back! (flutters around)

Mimi: I know, I wanna know who Ryan's mom is!

Angel: Wouldn't you have known already?

Mimi: O.o I..uh..errr…Just read okay chica?

It was New Years Eve once again, but instead of celebrating with cheap champagne and cheesy costumes the family was getting ready for the big protest. Maureen hadn't finished her performance yet so they had to reschedule it for next week. Kyle and Jason were painting signs and circulating petitions while Ria still sat in her room writing in her journal. While the rest were busy at work Rachel was plotting her escape.

Back at the Grey Manor, Rachel was in her room packing a duffel bag and writing a note for her parents.

Escape 

**Rachel: Dear Mom and Dad, I'm outta here you see.**

**I'm sick of watching you two rob your friends of dignity!**

**You've known them for years, you all were once roommates.**

**But now instead of friendship, you treat them with hate!**

**I can't take this lifestyle, this life of living well.**

**I'd rather live in the Loft than this yuppie hell!**

**Being born your daughter was a horrible mistake**

**So now I'm leaving now, I have to ESCAPE!**

**Escape from preppy schools, and debutante balls.**

**I'm trying to escape**

**Escape from them ALL!**

**I'm outta here for good**

**I'm wanting to be free**

**So don't even think about trying to find me**

**This life in greedy shame**

**I just cannot take**

**So hear me out Mom and Dad**

**I'm trying to **

**ESCAPE!**

And with that, she left out of her window and headed towards the loft.

Meanwhile back at the loft, Mark was in his room looking through a small box of photos as Roger walked in.

"Dude are you okay?"

"Yeah, just gimme a minute" Mark said as tears rolled down his face.

"Mark, I know it's been hard for you since Nadia…look you really should tell Ryan."

"I can't, he shouldn't have to know this."

"Mark he's been asking about his mother since he was four and you've never told him the truth!"

"How can I tell my son this when I'm not even over it?"

Flashback: Summer 1992 

**Mark and his fiancée Nadia, a girl he had met while working at Buzzline were on their way to the hospital. Nadia was in labor with their first child and was about to deliver at any minute.**

"**Oh My GOD IT'S ALMOST HERE!" **

" **I know sweetie, I know we're almost there."**

**Roger, Mimi, and Collins came along too in case Mark had a nervous breakdown.**

**Nadia was propped up on some empty seats on the subway as Mark held her hand, or more like allowing her to crush it.**

"**Mark I don't think she's gonna be able to make it, the baby's here!" Mimi said.**

**Just then the subway came to a halt**

"**Ladies and Gentlemen we're experiencing a power outage, but we're trying to fix the problem as soon as possible."**

"**SHIT!" Mark screamed.**

"**Okay it looks like we're gonna have to deliver here, Collins get me that newspaper and Roger gimme your coat." Mimi said.**

"**Meems do you even have a clue of what you're about to do?" Roger exclaimed.**

"**Trust me I'm the oldest of 10 kids, I've seen enough births to know a little bit."**

**They got Nadia propped up as Mimi spread the paper out. Luckily, they were the only ones in the car so there wasn't a scene.**

"**Okay Mark hold her and Nadia you're gonna push on three. ONE two three!"**

**Nadia screamed as if she were being cut in two "AGHHHH! I can't take this!"**

"**It's okay honey, you're doing great…"**

"**SHUT UP COHEN YOU DID THIS TO ME!" Nadia screamed as she punched him in the face. Mark fell back onto the other empty seats as Roger and Collins helped him up.**

"**Mark you've gotta see this, the head is almost out!" Mimi said as she called him over.**

"**What…? What the…? OH MY GOD!" Mark said as he nearly passed out.**

**A few minutes later, a small cry was heard as Mimi wrapped the baby in the paper.**

"**Mark come see your son!" she said as she handed him to Mark.**

**Mark held his new son in his arms, "Hey little guy" he whispered. The baby started to cry. "It's okay buddy I'm your daddy. See that pretty lady over there? That's your mommy."**

"**Mimi I can't thank you enough." Nadia whispered.**

"**Hey I had to do something, you were about to pop!" she laughed.**

**Roger and Collins came over to see the baby, Collins brought two-year old Jason with them as he toddled over to his dad.**

"**BABY!" he squealed.**

**Just then Mimi looked up and saw that Nadia wasn't moving.**

"**Oh my God! Nadia? Nadia? Guys she's not breathing!"**

**They all ran over to her and tried to get her to regain consciousness, but it was no use. When the paramedics got to the subway she was rushed to the hospital where she was pronounced dead at 10 pm from a massive loss of blood. Mark was in a state of angst. He was 24 years old with a newborn son and just lost his fiancée.**

"**Guys, I don't know how I'm gonna…"**

"**It's okay man, we're all here for you" Collins said putting his arm around him.**

"**Yeah we'll in help in anyway we can." Mimi added.**

"**Thanks guys, I guess all that matters is that my kid is okay now."**

**Just then he woke up and began to cry.**

"**It's okay fella" Mark whispered. "Daddy's here…I'm here for you….Ryan."**

**End of flashback**

"It's been 16 years and it still hurts so much" Mark sobbed.

Roger pulled him into a hug. "Look when you decide to tell him let me know, I'll be there if you need me."

"Yeah I'm gonna tell him tomorrow, just let him have this one night with his friends."

Back in Ria's room, Ria was in her room with her CD player listening to one of her dad's old songs. Just then, she heard a noise at her fire escape.

Angel: WHAT! A CLIFFHANGER! NOOOOOOOOOO!

Mimi: Don't worry, she'll be back.

Angel: Poor Markie!

Mimi: I know, I know (huggles).

Angel: Well what do we do now?

Mimi: Let's paint our nails!

Angel: Wheee! (gets nail polish)

Mimi: R&R!


	6. I should tell you

Angel: WHEEEE! She's back, Mimi come back here!

Mimi: Okay now what?

Me: If you two don't stop acting like 3 year olds, I'm not gonna write anymore.

Both: Noooo! We must have more NOW!

Me: Okay then stop raiding my closet and trying on my clothes.

Angel (in my dress): Okay 

Ria heard it again. It sounded like someone walking up the ladder. She was about to run outta there but then the person fell through the window.

"What the…?" until she saw who it was.

Rachel pulled herself up and sat down.

"Hey sorry for intruding, I just ran…"

"Who do you think you are? Barging in on me and my guitar?" Ria shouted.

"Look I know you hate me because of what my dad did but just hear me out."

"What do you have to say to me? Oh sorry I kicked you outta your house but let's be friends?" Ria said.

"I am NOTHING like my parents!" Rachel screamed

"Oh right, you're just the poor little rich girl who wants to be seen as Rachel and not the heir to the Grey fortune." Ria said with a sneer.

"You little bitch! You sit here and whine all day playing this old piece of junk you call a guitar…"

"YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME!" Ria shouted as she threw a bottle at her.

"You BITCH!" Rachel said as she lunged at Ria.

The next five minutes were full of hair pulling, cussing, and broken bottles. Kyle ran into the room wondering what was happening.

"Ria what are you…who is this?"

"This…girl, is Rachel Coffin. She came in my window uninvited and playing the poor little rich girl card." Ria muttered.

"If you would stop acting like a psycho, you would've heard what I was trying to say. I ran away from home after what my dad did to you guys. I'm tired of living in some fake hellhole where everything is thought be okay if you wave a $100 in someone's face. I came back here because I thought you should know I didn't support this at all."

The room was silent after she was done.

Mark was still in his room with Roger.

"So how are you gonna tell him?"

"I don't know, I mean what am I supposed to do? Hey son how was your day? Oh and by the way your mom actually died having you but I never told you?"

"Well the story you told him was that Mo was a surrogate mom for him, so we're gonna have a If-aunt-Mo-isn't-my-mom-who-is thing going on here."

"You think I should just write him a letter and leave it on his bed?"

"No, you owe it to Ryan to tell him yourself."

Mark sighed as he and Roger walked back into the living room.

I should tell you

Ria, Rachel, and Kyle are in Ria's room 

**Rachel: I should tell you, I should tell you.**

**Mark looks over at Ryan**

**Mark( thinking): I should tell you, I should tell you.**

**Rachel: I should tell you, I'm for real. I'm not a piece of yuppie scum.**

**Mark: I always knew that this day would finally come.**

**Rachel: I should tell you**

**Mark: I should tell you**

**Rachel: I hated how my parents were so heartless, never caring for their fellow men.**

**Mark: I know that you'll be wondering where she's been.**

**Rachel: I should tell you**

**Mark: I should tell you**

**Both: I should tell you.**

**Mark: Well, here I go**

**I couldn't say it since it still hurts me so**

**But, you should know**

**Before we're put out… in the snow**

**So here I go**

**Here it goes**

**Here it goes**

**Here it goes**

**Here it goes.**

Mark signaled Roger over to the couch as he called for Ryan.

"Ryan? Could you come here for a minute?"

"Okay dad, I'll be right there!"

Collins woke up from where he was sleeping on the chair.

"Hey man what going on?"

"Mark's gonna tell Ryan." Roger whispered.

Collins knew exactly what he meant. "Oh God, do you need me here?"

"Yeah go get Mo and Joanne too"

Ryan walked downstairs to see all the grown-ups sitting around the room.

"What's going on? Did someone die? Am I in trouble?" he said as he began babbling.

"No, no it's not that. Your dad just has something he needs to talk to you about." Collins said as he pointed to the seat by Mark. Ryan sat by his dad as Mark turned to face him.

"Ryan…."

Angel: YOU LITTLE BITCH! (chokes me)

Me: Guys, I'm sorry. I just have to think of the whole scene.

Mimi: I want more NOW!

Me: God you're worst than a pair of babies! Oh and for you readers in the last chappie it was supposed to be 1990, someone pointed that out for me.

Angel: (cries)

Me: Okay, If I give you some huevo rancheros will you be happy until I'm back?

Angel and Mimi: YAYYY! (eats them)

Me: Okay I'll be back later now so behave.

Mimi: Okay! (to readers) R&R now!


	7. Confessions and Discoveries

Angel: (huggles) YAY! you're back!

Me: I know, I got an idea.

Mimi: Tell us!

Me: You just have to read and see. Angel, get out of my dress now!

Angel: Story first, dress later.

Mark turned around and faced his son. "Ryan, there's something you need to know that I haven't told you. You see…when I was 24 in 1990, I…I…Guys I can't do this" he said as he broke down again.

"Dad what's going on? What did you do, murder someone? Do we have to get outta town?"

"No, no it's not that. Okay it's time to stop beating around the bush. Ryanwheniwastwentyfourimetyourmomwegotengagedandshegotpregnantwithyouwewereonourwaytothehospitalandshewentintolaborandthesubwaybrokedownauntmimideliveredyouonthetrainandyourmomdiedtenminutesafteryouwereborn" he said in one breath.

"What?" Ryan asked.

Mark sighed, "Ryan, Aunt Mo wasn't your surrogate mom. Your mom was Nadia Andrews. She had you on the Q train on June 6th, 1990 and died 10 minutes later from a massive blood loss."

Ryan looked at his dad in complete horror. "WHAT!"

"Ryan don't be upset with your dad, it was too much for him to bear and.."

"What else haven't you told me? I spent 16 years without an actual mom and you just spring up one day and say your mom's dead?"

Collins sat next to him " Ryan, come on buddy just sit back down and…"

"I can't, sorry guys. I can't be in the same place as him" Ryan said, grabbing his coat and ran out of the loft.

Mark sat there slumped over the chair sobbing on Collins shoulder. "I lost Nadia, now Ryan? What do I have to live for now?"

"Mark don't talk like that"

"Oh come on, you know it's true! I'm forty years old, raising a teen son practially alone. We live in conditions beyond hellish; I haven't sold a film in 2 years. The only thing that kept me from killing myself was the fact that I had Ryan, and now that he's gone…"

Roger stood up, "Okay that's it, I'm going to go find him," he said as he got his jacket.

Joanne followed him to the door. "Roger, it's below freezing out there…"

"I know, but if I don't find him and Mark hurts himself or worse Ryan will never forgive himself. Call the cops and give them Ryan's recent picture, I'll be back. Just to be safe hide all the sharp knives and anything he can use to hurt himself" he said as he ran out the door.

Angel: (cries)

Me: I know sweetie (pats) but he'll be okay

Mimi: What happens now?

Me: I'm not sure

Angel: (to readers) Give her ideas!

Mimi: What's gonna happen to Rachel?

Me: Oh I have something in mind but I need reviews.

Mimi: R&R!

Angel: Please! We'll give you cake!


	8. The truth is out

Angel: She's BAAAACK! (Hands out cake)

Me: Okay, I just got an idea

Mimi: Are you gonna tell us about Rachel?

Me: I don't know yet, I need to think of something for her.

Angel: What about Markie?

Me: I'll figure it out somehow, but if you don't shut up, you don't get to be in the story later.

Angel: I do? YAYYYY! (finds outfit to wear)

Roger ran downstairs out of the loft to look for Ryan. "Where could he have gone?" he wondered. He checked all the places they frequented until he saw him in the park with no one other than….The Man! He couldn't miss him, being a grimy old SOB now. He ran over to where they were.

"RYAN DUMOTT COHEN WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" he bellowed.

"HEY! You steal my client, you die!" The Man yelled.

"You nearly messed up my wife and I, I'm not letting you mess up him!"

The Man skulked back into the darkness muttering something about Roger or Ryan being a wuss. Ryan took off running but Roger caught up with him. "Ryan do you care to tell me what the hell you're doing?"

"Why do you care? You knew about my mom but didn't say anything! I can't live with a family of liars, I'm outta here!"

"Listen punk, I don't think you know the reality of this situation here." Roger began. "When your mom died, we didn't know what we were going to do. Your dad was in such a state of anguish, he barely would get out of bed in the morning. There was a week that Aunt Mimi and I had to take you in because we weren't sure of what he was going to do. When he came around to it, we all sat down and tried to think about what we would tell you if the question about your mom came around. Since we didn't feel the need to tell you at four years old that your mom bled to death, we figured that if we said that Aunt Mo was your surrogate it would be easier to explain that to you. We were going to tell you when you got older, but your dad thought you should know now since there's a chance we're all gonna be homeless and don't know how long we'll last out there. You should be glad your dad decided to lie to you and raise you alone than say "You killed your mom"."

Ryan sat down on a bench for a while completely silent. Just then Roger's cell phone rang.

"Hello?…Mo…Mo calm down what is it?…He what?…Okay I found Ryan we'll be there in a minute" he said as he hung up. "Come on we've gotta get home."

"I told you already I'm not…"

"Look either you come home or I'll kick your ass here and drag you there, your choice"

Ryan got up and they ran home. When they got there, they were in shock of the scene in front of them.

Angel: OMG! What is it?

Mimi: Do they find out about Rachel?

Angel: Is it Mark? Or Collins?

Me: Could be. But you know the drill

Angel: I know, I know, (to readers) R&R!

Mimi: She's in a slump now so we need suggestions for Mark and Rachel.

Angel: I'm outta cake but I have cookies!


	9. Reconcile

Angel: YOU'RE BACK! (huggles) No more cliffies!

Me: I'll try but I can't make any promises.

Mimi: Yay! (claps)

Me: Okay here's your popcorn sit back and chillax

Roger and Ryan ran upstairs to the loft. When they got there they saw the entire loft torn up, glass everywhere, windows broken and furniture tipped over. Mark was on the roof at the edge.

"Mark come on this isn't the way to deal with this." Collins said

Roger heard the ruckus upstairs and ran upstairs. Mark was on the roof obviously drunk and crying. "Why am I even here anymore? I have nothing else to lose! I lost my wife, my son and now my home!"

"How long has he been this way?" he whispered over to Maureen.

"About a half hour since Ryan left."

Ryan ran up to the roof to see his father at the end of his rope. He ran up to the edge. "Dad, listen…I'm sorry I didn't listen to you before. I shouldn't have ran out on you like that but I was just upset, I realized I was wrong thanks to Uncle Roger here setting me straight. It had to be hard to raise me by yourself. To tell me the truth about Mom may have been too much for you. I understand now! Dad please don't jump, I already lost my mom, I can't lose my dad too" he said with tears rolling down his face.

Roger slowly walked up to them both. "He's right Mark, you two need to talk this out some more. Don't throw it all away now, he needs you."

Mark looked down at the ground and back at his son and best friend. He reached for their hands and…

Meanwhile, back in Ria's room, Ria, Rachel and Kyle were sitting there trying to figure this out.

"Well what are we going to do with her?" Kyle asked.

"Well she IS the heir to the whole Grey fortune." Ria said with a smile.

"Ria are you implying that….?"

"Come on dude she's gotta be worth something!"

"Ria that's illegal!"

"Actually that's not a bad idea" Rachel added. "If we call my parents and say that I've been kidnapped, they've gotta pay up!"

"And we could use the money to stay here!" Kyle chirped

"Or we don't ask for money but demand to stay here!" Ria exclaimed.

Just then, Joanne came in. "Kyle go get Jason beacu…what is going on here?" she said with a look of shock on her face.

Back on the roof Mark grabbed his son's and best friends hands and pulled himself up from the edge. Ryan pulled his dad into a hug. "I'm sorry dad" he said sobbing on his shoulder.

"It's okay buddy, it's okay just calm down."

Roger interrupted. "Come on let's go back downstairs"

They all walked back down to the loft. When they got there they saw Joanne with her son by the shirt in one hand and Ria in another with a look of complete rage on her face.

"Okay Ria Angel Davis, tell your father what you just told me."

After Ria told everyone her idea to keep Rachel here for ransom, they looked at her in shock.

"WHAT THE?"

"Do you know what kind of trouble we could get into?"

"Do you WANT us to go to jail?"

Just then Rachel spoke up. "Actually I wouldn't mind if I could stay here for a few days. I ran away from home after what my dad did you guys. What he's doing is wrong and I won't stand for it! Maybe if he finds out I'm here, he may change his mind. Kyle told me about your fight to save the building. I can help if you want."

After she was done the room was completely silent. What ever resentful feelings felt towards this poor girl were quickly washed away as she hung her head down.

Everyone was silent for a while until Mark spoke up. "She's right, this could help us out a little bit. If the benevolent god sees his precious daughter on the side of the poor artists, he may just cave in. We could save our homes and our lives!"

"Okay dad that just sounded like a cheesy Christmas special speech. What next do we save Santa from the aliens?" Ryan said with a laugh.

The rest of the boho family laughed but soon stopped after another one of Collins coughing fits started up. But this one was the worst yet. Collins fell to the floor hacking up blood and started to pass out.

Jason ran up to his dad and fell to the floor beside him. "Dad? Dad? Are you with us? Guys someone call 911!"

Jason and Roger pulled Collins up to the couch and laid him out there as Mark ran to the phone.

Angel: YOU PROMISED no more cliffies!

Me: I know, I'm mean like that.

Mimi: Well at least Mark's okay.

Me: Don't worry Angel baby, you get to be in the next chappie and you sing a duo with Collins.

Angel: Really? WHEEEEEE!

Mimi: OMG You soooo have to lemme do your hair!

Me: Well get ready because this will be the turning point of it all!

Mimi: Uhh we're outta cookies but we have fruit punch! R&R!


	10. Together Again

Angel: NO MORE CLIFFIES!

Me: Okay I promise

Mimi: What's gonna happen to Collins?

Me: Wait and see, Angel you'll be on soon.

Angel: I still haven't found the right dress! (cries)

Collins was rushed to the hospital with the others following behind him. When they got there, the doctors rushed him into the ER leaving them all in the waiting room. They all sat there for what seemed to be hours. After a while Dr Stevens came in and asked to speak to Jason. They walked out to another room as Jason sat down.

"Okay, we did some tests on your dad and his t-cells are dangerously low. We're thinking he's reached the final stage, which means he may only have a few months, maybe less. He's done quite well for some one who's had AIDS for 20 years so who knows what could happen. Now I've heard that you reside in the building that's about to be torn down correct?"

"That's right" Jason said sadly.

"Well I would advise that you all find a stable living space soon. His health will not allow him to live outside anymore." He added "We've got him stabilized now but he's unconscious. You and your…uh…family can go see him in a few minutes"

Jason thanked him and went outside to tell the rest of them.

Meanwhile back in Collins room, Collins lay there unconscious. He was hooked to a monitor and all different kinds of tubes.

Collins' subconscious 

**Collins was in a tunnel heading for a white light. He was almost at the end when Angel stopped him. **

"**Baby, go back it's not your time"**

"**But Angel, I miss you. Ever since you died it's been so hard. I had to move out of our place because I couldn't stand being without you. We're being kicked out of our home, Mark and his son are at each other's throats, everyone's just falling apart since Mimi died."**

"**Honey I know, I've been watching. But remember you have Jason to look out for. And remember, ever since I died you've been the glue that holds them together."**

"**Ang, I'm always in pain! I haven't been able to work in weeks, I'm always coughing it's just…"**

"**I know but we'll be together soon enough."**

**Together Again**

**Collins: You've been gone for years now, you've left all of our lives. **

**We said we'd always be there through the laughter and the strife. **

**Why should I try anymore, it's harder everyday. **

**I just want the pain to finally go away.**

**Angel: I know sweetheart, it's harder since Meems and I are gone.**

**But you've gotta have the strength**

**The strength to carry on**

**You've lasted for another sixteen years, this proves that you're tough**

**Just hang on for a while, we'll be together soon enough**

**Collins: Why should I wait anymore, I'm too tired to pretend. **

**In about a few months, it'll finally be the end**

**Angel: You've gotta be here now**

**Or they'll all fall apart**

**You all have got to save your homes**

**And now's the time to start!**

**You've gotta hang on**

**Until the very end**

**Then we'll be**

**Both: Together Again.**

**They shared a tender kiss before Angel spoke again. "Now turn around and finish the fight to save the Loft. For Jason's sake! I'll see you later honey" she said before disappearing into the light.**

Collins woke up to see his son and the rest of his boho family in his room.

"Guys, I saw Angel and she told me to turn back. She said we have to fight to save our homes. And it's true! I'm letting you all know this now, I will not die in this hospital but in our loft with my son and you all by my side!"

Jason stood up, "My dad's right we're all in this together!" he said as they all cheered.

Kyle joined in "We need a plan. What could we do?"

"We could do a protest"

"Or sit in!"

"Or we could all march down to Westport with torches and riot!"

Everyone was silent for a minute.

"Uhh no Rachel, that's called illegal" Collins said with a chuckle.

"But you all are right, we're gonna save our homes if it's the last thing we do!" Ryan exclaimed.

Just then the doctor walked in, "Okay everyone it's time to head out, this man needs his rest."

"When will I be able to leave?"

"Hopefully tomorrow or in a few days tops."

"Sounds great" Jason spoke up.

"Get ready because when I get back we're getting ready to fight." Collins said before he fell asleep.

Angel: Yayy!

Mimi: You did great Angel-chica!

Me: I hated the song, though

Mimi: (huggles) it was great sweetie.

Me: But no more cliffies

Angel: WHEEEEE!

Me: Stay tuned because I'll give you a new person to narrate with.

Angel: Who? Who?

Me: You'll have to wait and see.

Mimi: R&R! We have pizza!


	11. Time is running out

Angel: WHERE WERE YOU!

Me: I'm running outta ideas

Mimi: What's gonna happen now? And who's our new friend for us to meet?

Me: Here she is!

(Nadia walks in)

Nadia: Why am I here?

Me: I need someone to keep them quiet.

Angel: New Friend! Wheee!

Nadia: Oh God.

Me: Give them granola bars and juice. I'll be back later.

Collins was released from the hospital and soon the boho family went to work. Maureen's protest was a smash, the kids posted flyers around their schools and soon word even got to the news. Mark's old colleagues were storming their place with reporters and it got lots of coverage.

Soon it was the day of the demolioton, which was the day of the sit-in. It was set up so they barricaded the door to the loft. All of the kids and parents sat in the line when the demolition crew came to clear out the building. The workers knocked on the door on the loft.

"Okay clear out, we're about to blow up the building in 15 minutes" one said

The gang sat there in silence.

"Um did you just hear us? We're clearing out in 15."

" We're not moving from this spot. This is our home and we won't let it be destroyed!" Rachel said standing up.

"Okay we really don't have time for this" one said "I'm calling the owner."

He went back outside and got on the phone. "Hello, Coffin? Yeah I got this group of folks with some kids refusing to leave…okay bye" he said as he hung up. He got the megaphone out. "OKAY NOW HEAR THIS, THE OWNER OF THE BUILDING IS ON HIS WAY OVER. IF YOU DO NOT DISPERSE BY THE TIME HE ARRIVES YOU WILL BE SUBJECT TO ARREST!"

Mark went to the window and answered "BRING IT ON!"

Benny arrived 10 minutes later with the cops. He got the megaphone out again. "OKAY GUYS WE HAVE THE BUILDING SURRONDED! A SWAT TEAM IS ON ITS WAY IN! THE DYNAMITE IS BEING PLACED!"

Ria came to the window "WELL YOU MIGHT AS WELL GIVE IT UP! WE'RE NOT LEAVING UNTIL YOU STOP THE DEMOLITON! OH AND BY THE WAY WE HAVE YOUR DAUGHTER IN HERE TOO!"

Benny almost had a heart attack "What! We've been looking for her for days!" He turned to the SWAT leader. "When you get them, arrest them all for kidnapping in the second degree!"

Just then, the explosives director walked up to Benny.

"The bombs have been set"

Angel: ALL THIS AND YOU'RE GONNA KILL THEM!

Me: No I'm not that mean.

Mimi: I don't want Roger and Ria in jail!

Nadia: (to me) Are they always like this?

Me: Yes.

Mimi: (to readers) R&R!

Angel: I have chocolate!


	12. Risking it all

Angel: Happy Birthday!

Me: Aww thanks (huggles)

Mimi: Okay here's your cake now write!

Nadia: Can you act like normal people for once? You're acting like your 2!

(April walks in)

April: Why aren't I a narrator?

Mimi and Angel: Because we don't like you!

Me: Guys shut up! I'm gonna write now!

Everyone: Okay.

Benny stood there in horror, "What?" he said.

"You heard me, we set the bombs they'll go off in about 30 minutes." The explosives director repeated.

"Didn't you hear them? They've got my daughter in there!" he bellowed

The wrecking crew didn't seem to care so Benny took off into the building and up to the loft, where our heroes are still sitting.

"GUYS YOU'VE GOTTA GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE!"

Ria stood up again and walked up to him "Okay Moneybags, I'll say it again. We're not leaving until you stop the destruction!"

"They're gonna blow up this place! I came in here to tell you…and to get Rachel"

Rachel stood up, "Why? So you can drag me back to that superficial hell? Ever since I ran away, I've been happier than ever. Your friends may not have much but at least they're decent people who wouldn't sell out each other for a buck! Why all of a sudden you still wanna kick them out? Wasn't there a time when you all were friends? Don't you care anymore?"

Ria turned to her "Aw shut up! You act like you're so heroic when you've never even experienced hardship! Oh yeah it's really horrible living in WESTPORT…."

Soon another fight began to break out until Benny spoke up again, "Guys, we only have 25 minutes to get out of here. I thought about it and Rachel's right, I shouldn't have tried to kick you out. I thought about it and I think we can find the bombs and stop the clock but we're gonna have to move fast!"

"How are we gonna do that?"

"That's crazy!"

"Do you want us all killed?"

Benny calmed them all down. "Guys, I know exactly where they placed them." He pulled out the blueprints of the building. "If we go down to the 3rd floor, the basement, and the 5th floor, we may have a chance. But just to be safe, I think only me, Mark, Ryan, Jason, and Roger should try and do it. The rest of you get out of here and get Collins out too."

"Why can't I go?" Kyle chirped

"Because you're too young and we don't wanna risk losing you too." Rachel said

"_**If only he knew the true reason,"** _she thought.

They got up from their post and got ready to head out. Ria and Kyle pulled Collins makeshift cot out, since he was getting so weak he had to practically be carried. Ria, Rachel, and Jason quickly said goodbye to their dads before they headed down.

"Jase, you don't have to do this" Collins wheezed

"Dad, I have to. You said you weren't going to die in the hospital but in our loft, and I'm gonna make sure that happens for you."

Collins weakly hugged his son before being carried out the door.

Soon it was time to execute the plan. Benny spoke up, "Okay, now if we split up we can probably get them all clipped in time. Jason and Roger you take the 3rd floor, Mark and Ryan, you take the basement. I'll get to the 5th floor." He handed them each a walkie-talkie. "Okay now when you get to your spot page the rest of us okay?"

They all agreed as they went their separate ways.

Mark and Ryan got to the basement and found the bomb.

"Ryan page the others while I try to find the wire."

Mark took out the scissors and went looking for the right wire. He thought he had it but looked down and saw the clock. It was still ticking.

5….4….3…2…1.

Angel: I'M GONNA KILL YOU!

Me: I have an idea, I'll be back later.

Mimi: Don't kill them!

Nadia: Isn't this OOC?

Me: Yes but I need some action in here.

Angel: Nadie you're just a spoiled sport.

Nadia: Why? Because I wouldn't let you dye my hair blue? Or because I yelled at you for waking me up to sing at 4 in the morning? (to me) I hope you don't kill my son and husband because I don't think they're gonna like Angel bouncing around the place like she's on sugar rush.

Me: Chill out and finish your cake

Mimi: (to readers) R&R! We have leftover ice cream!


	13. Hanging by a thread

Me (to angel, mimi, and nadia): Okay, now I leave you here for a few days and this is how you act? The room's a mess!

Nadia: Angel's the one who decided to drum with finger paints!

Me: Okay you guys are acting like little kids! I oughta stop the story right now and let you all guess what happens.

Mimi: No! We have to know what happens!

Me: Fine, but please everyone get along.

Angel: Okay…

Mark and Ryan looked down and saw that the clock was still ticking. Ryan tried to page Benny again.

"Dad I think they all got out!"

"OH SHIT!" Mark scream as he saw the ticker.

5…4…3…2…1

The rest of our heroes waited outside for Mark and Ryan when suddenly they heard BOOM! They saw the foundation beginning to crumble.

Rachel turned to Jason and Roger. "Weren't they….in the basement?"

Jason nodded sadly. Everyone knew what that meant as tears started to roll down Ria's face. Little that they know that…

Angel: WILL YOU STOP THIS!

Me: I will when I get a few more reviews

Mimi: Nadie you get to be in the story again next chapter!

Nadia: Great!

Mimi: R&R!

Angel: If you don't we will cry, and you don't get any miso soup or candy!


	14. A plan for Ryan

Angel: IF YOU MAKE ONE MORE CLIFFY!

Me: I won't now sit down

Nadia: When do I go on?

Me: I'll let you know

Mimi: ARE THEY DEAD?

Me: SHUT up AND LISTEN!

Mark and Ryan were still down in the basement. The pillars had collapsed and one had landed on them both. The rest of our boho family sat outside mourning for what they thought were their lost friends. Just then Jason got a message coming in from his walkie talkie

"He…Hello? Is any..one t-t-there?"

Everyone stopped crying as Jason picked up the message

"Ryan?"

"Yeah….it's me…we're stuck down here…dad's unconscious..I don't know if he's…."

The line went dead.

Benny spoke up, "I'm gonna call the fire department" as he pulled out his phone.

A few hours later the fire department came and got them out of the basement. Ryan was stabilized but Mark was still unresponsive. He was slowly slipping into a coma and the doctors didn't know if he would survive the night.

Mark's subconious

Mark was heading for a white light when he saw someone 

"**Nadia?" **

"**Mark what do you think you're doing?"**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**I can't believe you're giving up like this! You're the one to survive! You're not even try to fight."**

"**I thought you'd be happy to see me"**

"**I will, when it's your time. Now turn around and go back to our son!"**

Mark woke up to see his son in the next bed. He was asleep so Mark didn't bother him but now he knew what he had to do.

A while later, Roger and Collins came in to see him after he called for them.

"Hey Collins how you holdin up?"

"Still here, so what did you want us to help you with?"

"I feel that I owe it to Ryan to tell him more about Nadie, I have some old films from our engagement and the times at the Life. I need one of you to go back and get my film reels, the rest of the building might still be stable. We should be outta here in a couple of days and I have an idea."

Roger and Collins nodded as they left the room

Mark sat back in his bed and thought "I hope he likes this" he thought.

Angel: YAY they're alive

Mimi: Nadie you were great!

Nadia: Thanks

Me: Okay I need ideas!

Mimi: R&R!

Nadia: I have donuts!


	15. Film show

Angel: Okay you're back!

Nadia: Are we gonna eat yet?

Me: I'll feed you later

Mimi: Let's go!

Mark and Ryan were released a few days later and the building was almost ready for reentry. The loft was still intact so they went back to watch the films. The family got together on the couch. Ria sat by Roger, Jason by Collins, and Rachel and Kyle together with Benny, Maureen, and Joanne.

"Ryan, I think you should see this. I did some filming when your mom and I were together and I thought you might want to see it. I haven't seen them since…. but I think it's time to see them again" Mark said.

Ryan and Mark put the reels on as the film began.

The first shot was Mark and Nadia dancing in the loft as "Time after Time" played in the back. Collins sat on the couch watching as little Jason slept on his leg.

Mark narrated "This is when I brought Mom over after Uncle Roger and Aunt Mimi's wedding"

The next shot had them at the Life dancing on a table.

"We got mad when Benny cut off our water so it was kind of a little venting party."

A shot of Mark and Collins carrying in some boxes and Nadia riding on the hand truck.

"This is when Mom moved in with me and Collins"

Another shot of them at the Life, Mark was down on one knee.

" She said yes"

The next shot of them was Nadia holding a pregnancy test.

"Another bohemian on its way" he chuckled.

A few hours later after seeing almost every Life party, dance, at the clubs, the last reel was shown. Nadia was shown on the subway propped up on the chairs. Mark was pale as snow and the subway stopped. A few minutes later Nadia is shown with Mimi as Mimi is telling her to push.

"Oh God are we gonna see some blood?" Ryan exclaimed

" No I was too squeamish"

The next shot had Mark holding Ryan, and kissing Nadia. Mark held Ryan to the camera and said "Close up on our new son Ryan Dumott Cohen." Nadia looked up to Mark from the seats and whispered "I love you Mark" as she kissed him again. "Hey little guy, say hi for the folks at home"

The screen went black.

"She died ten minutes after that clip was shot. I went over to show you to Roger and Collins and the next minute Mimi was shaking her to wake up" he said as tears rolled down his face. Ryan went over to hug his dad, Ria was sobbing in her dads arms, Collins put his arm around Jason, and Rachel and Kyle were tearing up as well. Kyle pulled Rachel into a hug as she shook.

Angel: (cries)

Mimi: Whyyy?

Nadia: There there (pats)

Me: I'm sorry guys here's your food.

Mimi: R&R! we have rice and beans and cheese!


	16. Just Admit It

Angel: WHEEEE

Nadia: What are you wheeeing about?

Me: Sit down and eat your ice cream

Mimi: I wanted strawberry

Me: I have chocolate now be quiet. Oh and thank you isn't mine it's Ashanti's

The family sat in the loft in silence as Mark pulled himself together.

"Dad, thanks for doing this. I know it was hard but you have no clue what this meant to me" Ryan said.

Thank you 

_Ryan: I just wanna say that I'm thankful to have you in my life,_

_I wanna say thank you,_

_I wanna say,_

_I wanna thank you for being in my life,_

_I wanna say thank you._

_and I love you for being in my life._

_I don't know_

_I don't know,_

_I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you in my life,_

_In my life,_

_I just wanna say thank you,_

_I love you,_

_I just wanna say thank you, _

Tears rolled down Mark's face as he hugged his son again. Meanwhile Rachel and Kyle were sitting there trying to make sense of what just happened.

"Uh…Rach you know I didn't mean…"

"Oh yeah yeah I know, I mean we were sad and…" Rachel took off into Ria's room

Jason went after her and knocked on the door.

"Rach what was that about?"

"I don't know…I mean ever since we met it's just been so weird. I just get so weak inside."

Jason laughed "You like Kyle don't you?"

Just admit it 

**Jason: Honey, I've been watching**

**I've seen you two all the time.**

**It's pretty obvious **

**It's really hard to hide**

**Just go out and tell him **

**What you've been hiding inside.**

**You're probably scared**

**Don't know what to do**

**But you've gotta come clean**

**He feels the same way too**

**Just admit it**

"You think so?" Rachel asked?

"I know so, I've seen him around you."

"Okay, I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna do it Jase, I'm gonna tell him" she said as she hugged him.

She went back into the living room and saw Kyle sitting on the couch with Mo and Joanne. "Kyle, can we talk?" she asked.

Kyle went into Ria's room with Rachel and closed the door.

Jason got Ria and sat by the door.

"Okay what is it?" Kyle asked

"uh..I..er" Rachel muttered. Finally she couldn't take it anymore and kissed him pushing him onto the bed. Just then Collins walked up to the door.

"Jason what are you doing?"

"Um nothing, I just…" he stammered as he fell back on the door.

Collins was in shock at the scene in front of him. Kyle had his shirt half unbuttoned and Rachel's hair was frazzled. Joanne, Maureen and the others walked up to the door.

"Kyle Schunard Johnson-Jefferson what in God's name do you think you're doing!" Maureen bellowed.

"Young lady, you have some explaining to do" Benny added.

"Someone's in TROUBLEE!" Ria sang.

Angel: THAT WAS GREAT!

Mimi: I can't wait to see what happens!

Me: You know the drill

Nadia: R&R! and get curry vindaloo!


	17. How did we get here?

Angel: YAYY!

Mimi: Okay what happens?

Me: I have a new buddy for us

Nadia: Who?

(Ducky walks in)

Ducky: Hiee!

Angel: NEW FRIEND! WHEE! (huggles)

Nadia: Okay write!

Me: Fine

The family stood there in horror of the scene in front of them. Ria was falling over laughing, Ryan was filming the scene, and Jason was cheering "Go Get 'em Kyle!" before being smacked by Collins.

Mark was the first to speak "Okay…I think we need to have a talk. Kyle go wait in your room, Jase sit in there with him, and all the parents come into the kitchen."

After they had all sat down, Benny, Maureen and Joanne started up.

"How could this happen?"

"Well he sure didn't learn it from ME!"

"Yeah he just picked it up, your constant flirting with Mark didn't do the trick at all!"

"Ali is gonna kill me! With all the reckless partying you all do no wonder she's gone wrong!"

"Guys guys! I think what we need to do is not panic and spazz but to sit down and have a discussion on why…"

"Um…Mark? I think we're the LAST people to give the "don't have sex" talk." Roger started.

"Maybe if they heard it from the older kids they would understand it better." Collins suggested. "I mean we're just gonna go in there and preach and fuss, Jase should go talk to Kyle and Ria and Ryan go talk to Rachel."

Jason went over to Kyle's room and sat down. "Okay dude, the parents sent the older kids in here to basically preach but I'm gonna give it to you straight. The reason they wigged out is because they don't want to see you where they are and neither do we."

"Jase you know that's the most hypocri…"

"I know, coming from me since I've been caught in here with so many girls and guys by my dad, but really look at where the most of us are. In about 10 years you and Ryan are gonna be the only ones left of us due to the mistakes our parents made. I'm just saying be careful because none of us want to have to see you and Rach on AZT and getting t-cell counts every month too."

"Thanks buddy" Kyle said hugging him.

Meanwhile the parents sat in the kitchen trying to gather the reality of what's happening.

**How did we get here?**

**Mark: How did we get here?**

**Roger: How the hell**

**Mark: Pan left, close on the hormonal overdriven rush.**

**Collins: How did we get here, how the hell?**

**Maureen: We all thought that it was just a crush.**

**Joanne: Just a few years back we were cleaning cuts**

**And checking for the boogey men**

**And now we have this**

**When will it all end?**

**All: Why are we the witnesses**

**It's coming back at us**

**And soon it will**

**All too much.**

Benny turned to Collins, "I guess I now know how you feel that time you first came home and found Jase."

"Yeah and then he got up and called me a hypocrite since "I had a drag queen"" he chuckled.

Angel: HAHAHA!

Me: I need ideas

Ducky: Like what?

Me: What can I use for Rachel's talk?

Mimi: This is rich!

Nadia: R&R! We have fruit smoothies!

Me: And I have a prize for the reader who can guess what the original kids all have in common!

Nadia: I know I know!

Me: You can't win, that's cheating!


	18. Coming Clean

Ducky: I just want to thank you all for letting me into your fun group. I'm a reader and I begged AngelofthefirstDegree to lemme in. I love you all!

All: Aww! (huggles)

Me: Okay guys now did anyone guess?

Mimi: I know!

Nadia: We can't play (pouts)

Me: Well here's some more enjoy!

Ria and Ryan sat there with Rachel in hour one of the awkward sex talk.

"So you see what we're trying to say is….uh…" Ria stammered

"NEVER have sex! Because you will get pregnant. And Die!" Ryan exclaimed

"Ry this isn't helping, okay? What he's trying to say is be careful. You know about my mom and Angel and believe me what they went through was terrible. That virus wrecked both of them and I'm dealing with it too. Look at Collins, my dad and Jason. At most they may only be here for a few more years maybe less for Uncle Collins and Jason if he keeps up acting the way he does. I guess what I'm trying to say is be careful because we want you to be one to survive us all." Ria said

"Okay, that makes sense. But what about my dad? Our parents sound really pissed." Rachel said with guilt.

"Don't worry about them just leave it to us." Ryan said with a smile.

Rachel hugged them both and they left to go rewind Mark's films.

"So you think we did a good job?"

"Yeah it was pretty good. Who knew Rach could be so aggressive? I wish I could so I could tell…"

"What?" Ria asked.

"Nothing…I…just" Ryan stuttered.

"What so you could tell me?"

Ryan stopped dead in his tracks. "What are you talking about?"

"Ryan, I've seen how you act around me, you always tape me, always wanting to talk. You really think I'm that dumb?"

Ryan hung his head down. "Look I know that you probably think I'm just really dumb and geeky with my camera so if you wanna…"

He was cut off by Ria kissing him. She broke away with a smile on her face. Ryan looked at her cautiously. "Ria are you sure we should be doing this? I mean we already have our parents spazzing on Kyle and Rach and you and…"

"My HIV? Yeah I know, but we'll just be careful when it's time. Right now we need to keep this a secret. No PDA around the others, keep holding hands to a minimum."

"So are we a thing?"

"Babe, we're everything"

Meanwhile Collins was in the kitchen with Benny, Mark and Roger drinking some Stoli.

"Guys I'm really worried about Jase. He's getting more and more withdrawn, I keep finding all these different phone numbers from girls, guys. I try talking to him but all he does is make up some excuse about college apps or he writes in that journal."

"Well what do you think we should do?" Mark asked

"I need to know what's wrong, I'm not gonna be here forever hell I may not be here next month at the rate I'm going. I just wish he'd tell me what's going on."

Angel: OMG! NOT JASON!

Mimi: He's the good one!

Me: I know he needs some in-depth looks though.

Ducky: Now what?

Me: Well my fanfic buddy since you have such wonderful ideas what should we use for Jason and Collins? I'm sorry for asking so much but I have so much work in school and have serious writers block.

Mimi: aww!

Nadia: R&R!

Angel: I have M&Ms!


	19. The day his world collapsed

Me: Okay guys I'm not gonna say this again. If you don't learn to get along I'm not going to write anymore.

Nadia: Ducky and Angel are the ones who cut my hair while I was sleeping!

Me: And you're the one who used super glue for Angel's heels.

Mimi: (hides glue) I didn't do it.

Me: Whatever here ya go.

A few days went by and no one knew what was wrong with Jason. He'd come home from school and lock himself in his room. Some nights Kyle could hear him crying but he would usually get defensive and slam the door in someone's face. Finally Collins couldn't take it anymore and planned an intervention.

"Okay, he should be coming home soon it's around seven. When he comes in lock the door" he said to Mark.

"Did you tell everyone else to get out of here?" Mark asked.

"Yeah, I don't know how he's gonna act so be prepared for anything"

Around 8pm, Mark, Collins, Benny and Roger sat in the living room waiting for Jason to come home. He came up the stairs and banged on the door.

"H-HEY! SUMMUN LEMME IN!" he yelled drunkenly.

Mark slowly opened the door and Jason came in stumbling with a bottle of Absolut in his hand.

"Wh-what's goin on here? Di-d someone die? W-where's…..evbreyone?"

"Jason sit down now"

"N-no I-I'm tired I'm-a goin to s-leep, Later pops" he said laughing

Mark and Benny caught Jason again and tried to get him to the couch but Jason started to fight.

"Hey! G-get you-re hands off-a me!"

"Jason you're not going anywhere so just sit down now and give me the bottle." Benny said trying to pull the bottle out of his hand.

"What the f-fuck? N-No!" Jason yelled.

Finally they couldn't take it anymore and they pinned him to the ground. Collins stood over his son as the other three held him down.

"Jase I'm not going to let you go until you stop acting irrational. What the hell is going on? I get calls from school saying you're failing PHILSOPHY of all classes, there's all these different guys and girls numbers all over your books, you barely talk to me, and now you come home trashed? You used to tell me everything and now I barely know you!"

By now Jason was sobering up. He looked at his father and started to cry. Collins gave the others the signal and they let him get up. He sat down next to him.

"Come on son, what is it?"

Jason sobbed, "My life's been hell. Ever since I came out at school, no one wants to deal with me. I keep getting slammed into lockers, my stuff gets ripped off, and people keep putting "Warning: AIDS infected faggot, AC DC, fence sitter, Bobby-both ways" signs on my back. And now you're gonna die on me too?"

Everyone was silent. Collins spoke up, "Son, if that's the case you really should have told me. Are you forgetting that I went through that too? Of course I mostly got beat up and called a fooper until after I got out of college. But drinking and screwing anyone and everyone isn't going to solve your problems."

Little did they know that Jason's biggest fan was listening and couldn't believe it…

Angel: Cliffy?

Me: Sorry, I need to think some more. I just wrote this while it was still fresh

Ducky: I thought you were asking me?

Me: I made up my mind, I liked this better.

Mimi: Whose his fan?

Nadia: Someone better fix my hair!

Angel: R&R and she'll update later tonite or tomorrow! And get Oreos!


	20. My brother, my hero

Angel: Guys she's back!

Ducky: Yay!

Mimi: What now what now?

Nadia: She won't type until you shut up! And someone better fix my hair!

Me: Let's get ready to listen quietly!

Later that night, Jason and Collins sat in the loft talking. It seemed that Jason had came out to his best friend, which was a mistake considering that he told the whole senior class. Now he was not only known as the "AIDS dude" but also as the "poor AIDS infected bi" now. But what he didn't know was that Kyle was in his room (he had hidden in the house when the guys cleared the place for the intervention) listening. He couldn't believe that the one guy he looked up to his entire life actually was miserable. Usually he would help the others through their tough times, but now _he _was on the verge of agony.

Jason went to bed around 2 am after agreeing to go to Life Support meetings with his dad, and support groups for gay and bi teens. Just as he was climbing into bed Kyle spoke up.

"Why didn't you say anything?" he asked

"I guess I was supposed to be the strong one. I'm the big brother of the boho teens, how was I supposed to just say "I'm having a nervous breakdown because I'm known as the bisexual AIDS infected loser"?"

"Jase, do you even know how much you mean to us? You've helped us all through the worst times of our lives. When Aunt Mimi died we all were a mess and you sat up with Ria when she couldn't go to sleep. You were the one who beat up those kids when they made fun of me for having two moms. I've seen you as my biggest idol since as long as can remember."

Hero 

**Kyle: Ever since we were growing up, times have always been tough.**

**I always tried to shake it off**

**But it was never enough**

**You helped us through the good times**

**And through the bad times too**

**I never really said it **

**But my hero is you**

**When were little kids**

**It was strange to see**

**That a big cool twelve year old**

**Would hang with an eight year old like me**

**You think you're life is tough**

**But you'll never know **

**That for all my life**

**You've always been**

**My hero**

Tears ran down Jason's face as he pulled Kyle into a hug. He knew now that he would be okay in the long run.

Angel and Ducky: (cries)

Mimi: That was so beautiful!

Nadia: Wahhh!

Me: Yayy! This was that good?

Nadia: No someone just needs to fix my hair!

Mimi: I'll style it for you if you shut up!

Nadia: Not until the readers come

Angel: R&R! I'm running outta food, so far all I have are Doritios!


	21. Shocking revelations

Angel: Nadie come back!

Nadia: You cut my hair!

Angel: You painted my face blue! I only like it on my nails! (cries)

Mimi: (sits there watching and eating a Butterfinger)

Ducky: Everyone stop!

Me: I don't know why the heck you guys are acting like kids!

Angel: (cries)

Me: WHAT happened NOW?

Ducky: Nadie said that Angel wasn't a real girl.

Me: Nadie go to your corner! Here's the story.

The next couple of days ran smoothly, Jason was learning to cope with the taunts at school and had stopped the binge drinking. Not long after that it was Valentines day, Kyle was gonna take Rachel to this new roller skating rink and Ryan was meeting Ria at the Life. Jase had plans to bring this new person he had been seeing for awhile but no one was quite sure.

Ryan got to the Life around 6 and saw Ria. "Hey honey" he said kissing her on the cheek.

"Ryan I told you not here, do you know how many of dad's friends and Life support members come here?" she whispered.

"Sorry, anyway do you think they suspect anything?"

"I don't think they do but my dad wanted to know why I was going to meet Katie and Tori at the movies dressed like this" she laughed.

Jason walked in about 20 minutes later with his date and saw them there. He didn't let them see him so he hid behind a plant. "I can't believe this" he thought.

Not long after that Mark and Roger left the loft to head over to the Life. Collins came too to his who his son had brought.

"Do you think they know?" Mark asked.

"Why would they? Ria's at the movies, Ryan's out filming. There's no way they'd know"

"I just don't know how they're gonna take it. I mean Ryan just found out about Nadie, Ria's still not over Meems…"

Just as they were walking in Collins spotted Jason and stopped dead in his tracks. He couldn't believe that his date looked a lot like….

Ria and Ryan spotted Collins and their dads and couldn't believe what they just saw.

Ducky: Did you just….?

Me: Yeah, I went there. Now what? What's a good song?

Ducky: I dunno what should we do now?

Mimi: Angel-chica you ARE a real girl Nadie's a meanie butt!

Angel: (runs after Nadia with paint)

Nadia: AGHHH!

Me: R&R! I have some of Mimi's candy bars left but hurry because these two are gonna ride up a wall! ANGEL CALM DOWN!


	22. Falling from the sky

Me: Okay, I took you all to the zoo, I got you candy and popcorn. Now Angel stop bothering Nadie, Nadie Angel is just as much a girl as you are, Ducky please get them to stop poking each other, and Mimi….just stop eating all the cookies!

Nadie: EWWW ANGEL LICKED ME!

Angel: I did not!

Mimi: She's right next to me!

Me: That's the puppy I got you guys

Ducky: STOP it guys! She wont write anymore and I know what happens!

Me: Okay everyone, the next person who talks isn't gonna get any McDonalds later! Angel stop chasing the puppy around!

The next five minutes were completely silent. Collins paused for a few minutes before coming over to Jason's table. "Hey son how's it going?"

"Dad this is my boyfriend I wanted you to meet. His name's…Angelo."

Collins stared at him for a moment. This boy couldn't be much older than sixteen and had a lot of Angel's features, his brown doe eyes, his petite frame, hell even his smile. He sat there in silence for a while before getting up abruptly.

Angelo looked over at Jason "Did I do something?" he said

"No, I think I know what's wrong"

Meanwhile Ria and Ryan were in shock at what they just saw. Roger and Mark walked over to their table.

"What are you two doing here?" Mark asked.

"What are WE doing here? What are YOU two doing here…together?"

"Please don't tell me…no…this...can't be happening!" Ria stammered.

"Ria this wasn't supposed to be the way…"

"Oh God I can't believe you!" she shouted as she ran out the door

Ryan sat there staring at the sight before him, "As if my life couldn't get anymore bizzaro. I found out my mother's dead, I nearly die saving a building from explosion, and now my dad's gone gay? Why don't you tell me that I'm from Oz and we're going to go see the wizard and Elphaba at the Ozdust ballroom?"

Story pauses

Mimi: Hey that's the wrong story!

Me: No McDonalds for YOU!

Story returns

Ryan sat there for about a minute before taking off after Ria.

Mark sat there with his head in his hands. He turned to Roger and said.

"I think we've really done it this time"

Angel: M/R?

Me: Yeah, I want to see how this worked

Ducky: Mimi's crying because you yelled at her!

Me: I'm sorry, just don't do that. (hands fries)

Nadia: Now what?

Me: I dunno

Ducky: Lemme help!

Me: You wanna be my cowriter now? I'll credit you at the end.

Mimi: R&R!

Angel: I have French fries!


	23. Who do I see

Angel: This is boring.

Mimi: Hey Ms author person? The puppy ran away!

Nadia: Maybe because Angel painted it blue?

Ducky: (bangs head on table)

Me: Larson in heaven, why are your two characters so annoying?

Angel: I want more story

Me: And I want Jesse L Martin in my house! You can't always get what you want!

Ducky: Come on just write some more so Angel will take her nap.

Ria and Ryan ran out of the Life after seeing what's becoming of their families while Mark and Roger sat there contemplating what to do next.

"What do we do now?" Mark asked Roger.

"I don't know, I've gotta tell Ria the truth. She's probably gonna hate me forever but…"

"I knew this wasn't gonna work! Roge, it was 2 years ago. I told you it couldn't happen again!" Mark shouted leaving him in the booth.

Meanwhile Collins was in the bathroom trying to grasp who his son's new boyfriend is.

**Who do I see?**

**Collins: After seventeen years I thought I'd be fine**

**I thought I could cope**

**All I needed was time**

**But now I see her**

**She's staring in my face**

**She's still sitting there**

**With all her charm and grace**

**Who do I see?**

**Staring at me**

**It's been so long**

**It's in the past **

**Where it belongs**

**I wish he could see it**

**It's all in his eyes**

**That took me by surprise**

**I can still see her**

**Staring back at me**

**I still see her**

**Angel-baby**

He stood there, staring at the mirror for the longest time. How could he tell Jason what was bothering him so much?

After about an hour or so Roger headed home. He knew he had to tell his daughter the truth about him and Mark.

**I should tell you (reprise)**

**Roger: I should tell you I should tell you**

**Collins: I should tell you I should tell you**

**Roger: I should tell you this thing with Mark is…very hard**

**Collins: I should tell you how he looks like the girl that once stole my heart.**

**Roger: I should tell you**

**Collins: I should tell you**

**Roger: I should tell you**

**Both: I should tell…**

**Roger: Well here we go**

**Collins: He deserves to know**

**Roger: I know that she's upset so**

**Here it goes**

**Collins: Here it goes**

**Roger: Though it all began **

**Years ago**

**Both: Here it goes**

**Here it goes**

**Here it goes**

**Here it goes**

Roger started up to the loft as Collins came back to the table, both ready to confess to their kids.

Ducky: Cliffy!

Me: Yeah, you can do something now oh co writer

Angel: Can I have some candy

Mimi: I'm hungry!

Nadia: Why did you put me in the same room with them?

Me: You're in the dead group so deal with it.

Ducky: R&R!

Angel: She has pudding!


	24. Words can kill

Me: I'm outta crap to say

Ducky: Now what?

Me: Angel's asleep now

Nadia: She's holding a teddy bear and sucking her thumb!

Mimi: She had a long night, we did a cheer to Mickey and made sundaes.

Me: Okay now let's all shut up and listen to the story!

Roger returned back to the loft to see Mark with a bag of ice. "What happened?" he asked

"I tried to explain to the kids what was going on but Ryan slammed the door in my face and Ria punched me in the face. We've gotta tell them what's going on soon. They probably think we're replacing their mothers or something" he said.

"I didn't plan on this happening again, I thought it was just that one time two years ago and we'd move on with our lives!"

"Well it is and we have to deal with it now." Mark said annoyed

Meanwhile Jason had taken Angelo home and was heading towards the loft. Collins spotted him and tried to explain.

"Jase, come back!"

"Why so you can spazz on me some more?"

"Look I need to tell you why…"

"What Dad? What is it? I'm not supposed to have a life because you're not over your drag queen?"

"How dare you talk about your 'mom' that way?"

"If you wouldn't act so much like a Dad, I'd tell you what happened. I met him when I was at one of my meetings. After I saw the pictures and films of Angel, I saw that he looked a lot like her. I went up to introduce myself and he seemed sweet like her and we hit off really quick. Thanks to you he might not wanna see me anymore."

Collins stood there for a minute before speaking again.

"Jase, the only thing I'm upset about is you. You've been reckless with all the drinking, and failing classes, and sleeping around. I don't think I could live with the thought of someone hurting Angel or someone like her."

"Oh so you don't trust me or something? I make so much progress, I stopped drinking, I got my grades back on track, the colleges should be responding soon, and you just can't look past my mistakes? What about YOUR mistakes Dad? You got kicked outta MIT, you've been arrested in over 10 states, and to top it off you wound up with AIDS at 22. But no, I'M the terrible Collins here, I'M the mess!" he shouted.

Collins couldn't believe what he was hearing and just took off.

Ducky: POOR COLLINS!

Me: I know (huggles)

Nadia: When do we get a song?

Me: When one of my readers comes back with the song.

(Angel wakes up)

Angel: What did I miss?

Mimi: The whole story?

Angel: WAHHHHH!

Me: Aww there there you get to do the honors.

Angel: R&R! I have sundaes!


	25. A total bigot

Nadia: Back again?

Me: Yes

Ducky: Angel where are you?

Angel: (in my cheerleading outfit) Wheee!

Nadia: Can she get any stupider?

Mimi: You're just mean.

Me: Okay here I go again. Oh and I mean no offense to Catholics here in this chapter. It's the first idea I had for this.

While the warfare within the Collins' and the Cohen/Davis families raged, no one knew that a new neighbor had moved in. He was an old man, who seemed to be nice and had just moved from Iowa. One day Maureen decided to go over next door and introduce herself. He invited her in for some coffee and they sat down.

"So what brings you here to the East Village?" she asked cheerfully

"Well actually I'm a priest. My parish sent me here because they needed someone to preach to this town. I've been told that this town is full of drugs, disease, and immorality. They me put in this particular building because my first assignment is to minister to this family next door.

Story pauses

Me: Remember he doesn't know she lives next door guys!

Story continues

He went on, "I hear that the people in there are ex-junkies, homosexuals, absolute disgraces in the eyes of the Lord! And to top it off they attempt to raise innocent children in the same fashion they live!"

Maureen sat there, utterly speechless. She couldn't believe this bigot.

"Well I should be going it was very nice to meet you…."

"Father O'Riley" he said.

"Yes… Father O'Riley. I'm sure we'll being seeing each other more often" she said as headed out the door.

"_What the fuck have we gotten into?"_ She thought. When she got back to the loft the family was sitting around…or more like Ria and Ryan sitting on opposite sides of the room from their dads and Jason fuming at his father.

"Guys you won't believe what just happened today. We've got this new neighbor next door and he is such a prick! He's some old priest who got sent here to "minister" to this town. And to top it off his FIRST assignment is to preach to us. Apparently "the family next door are total disgraces who are attempting to raise innocent children in a sinful lifestyle" Can you believe him?" she told them all.

"Well what are we going to do?"

"Looks like we're starting another protest" she said with a smile.

Little did she know that her family needed her and Jo now more than ever.

Angel: Father O'Riley is a meanie butt!

Me: I know and I know a girl at my school like him too.

Ducky: Now what?

Mimi: Song?

Nadia: Angel is trying to do a cheer!

Angel: (waving pom poms) Maureen Maureen she's our girl. If she can't do it NO ONE WILL! YAYYY MAUREEN!

Me: Good work chica!

Nadia: R&R!

Mimi: Uhh I'm outta food but I have sparkles!


	26. The Talk

Angel: I wanna cheer some more! (waves pom poms)

Nadia: You woke me up to cheer!

Mimi: I'M HUNGRY!

Me: I just got back from the store! Here's enough food to last you for the rest of the story!

Ducky: (devours)

Me: Spit it out!

(Atrus walks in)

Atrus: Is this the dead group?

Angel, Mimi, and Nadia: BOY! (gags loudly)

Me: Okay you can watch them while I type.

Maureen was getting ready for the big protest. However she didn't even notice the tension within the house. Ria and Ryan would practically get up from a room if either Roger or Mark came in, and Jason and Collins were close to biting each other's heads off.

Finally she couldn't take it anymore and confronted Mark one day.

"Call me dense but what's going on around here? I'm starting to think you all are gonna kill each other!" she said

Mark started up with tears in his eyes "The kids found out about me and Roger and now they won't even talk to us! Ria's new nickname for me is "home-wrecking SOB" and Ryan just acts like I sold him into slavery. I don't what I'm gonna do."

Maureen sat there for a while "Hmmm, maybe I should talk to them. I mean I'm a neutral party so there won't be any "You're just taking HIS side" going on. I've gotta go down to the space later so send them down there later."

A few hours later Ria and Ryan came down to the performance space. Mo was checking the digital delay and fog machines when they walked in.

"Guys can you hand me the flashlight?" she said

"Yeah sure…uhh Dad said you wanted to speak to us?" Ria said, handing her the light.

"I did…just hang on a sec." she said tuning a wire before sitting down on the stage.

"Okay, your dad told me to talk to you two because apparently you're upset about this whole Mark and Roger deal here."

"Oh not this again…"

"Ryan sit down and listen. Okay now what's the problem here? Is it because it's awkward in the house now?"

"No it's…it's…It's because he's replacing my mom!" Ria cried

"And mine too!"

"That's the problem? Because you think the other one's gonna replace Mimi or Nadie? Guys I knew your moms very well and I know that's not the case. They wouldn't want them to mope around sad and miserable. Don't you want them to be happy?"

"But it's weird…it's like are they GAY or Bi or what?"

"I don't think that's the case. I asked Mark one time and he said that being gay was a guy who liked guys and that's not who he was. He said he was Mark who loves Roger…go figure."

"Well…I don't know if we like it, but I guess we should tolerate it. I mean he is my dad and all." Ryan sighed

"Now you're talking!" Mo exclaimed "And just think…you don't have to worry about any little brothers or sisters!" she said with a laugh.

The kids stood there with grossed out faces "Spare us the thought!" Ria said with a fake gag.

Ducky: This is fluffy!

Angel: Like a kitty!

Me: I'm waiting for the song one reader is writing.

Atrus: Now what?

Me: I usually feed them now.

Mimi: Chips anyone?

Nadia: Can I have some cake?

Me: We're outta cake.

Mimi: R&R!

Ducky: I have pie!


	27. La vie Boheme 2006

Me: Attention readers! I have put my other narrators away. Mimi, Angel and Nadia are all sleeping after I put them out with Nyquil. Ducky and me will be narrating for this chappie. Oh and for the record "He-ing and she-ing" means straight sex, he-ing and he-ing means guy on guy, and she-ing and she-ing means girl on girl. The last one will make sense after that. This is a joke a girl at school told me.

Ducky: Yayy!

While the protest was still being finished, our heroes realize that tonight's the nite that Father O'Reily was coming over. They had a plan to really spazz him out and make sure he never messed with the bohos of Avenue A. It was almost eight and he was due any minute.

"Okay so we all know our cues?" Maureen asked them all.

"Yes"

"Now remember don't start until he starts huffing and puffing."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Jason went to go get it.

"Come on in!" he said cheerfully.

The old priest and his assistant the Mother Superior sat down and looked at the sight of 10 disheveled looking adults and children and sighed. "Well I just came to introduce myself since I moved next door a few weeks ago. I've been sent here from my parish to minister to the Alphabet City and my first assignment was here."

Mark sat there looking at this old cronie "We're not going to church one because I'm Jewish and two because the rest of us are fine dancing by the full moon and worshipping Satan" he said with a snicker.

This statement appalled Father O'Reily. "Do you all know the paths you will end up at if you keep up this lifestyle? To the fiery bowels of Hell! The parish was right this house is full of sin! Do you want to raise these poor children in a home where there's he-ing and she-ing going on all the time?"

This got all them rolling as Rachel and Kyle jumped up and started dancing.

He nearly fell out of his seat "Well it can't be any worst than he-ing and he-ing!"

Everyone nearly died as Mark, Roger and Jason got up and took bows.

"Oh great Holy Spirit in heaven please tell me there's no SHE-ING and SHE-ING going around!" said Mother Superior.

Maureen and Joanne got up at that time as the rest of them fell over in hysterics.

Father O'Reily saw that one person didn't get up at all, which was Collins. He looked over to him and said. " Well bless my soul at least there's one person here who's sane. Are you saying you haven't been he-ing and she-ing or he-ing and he-ing?"

Collins slowly rose up and stood on the table. "Nope ever since my boyfriend passed it's just been some ME-ING and ME-ING for me!" he shouted as his family cheered.

La vie Boheme 

**Father: You make fun yet I'm the one**

**Attempting to do some good**

**Or do you really want a neighborhood**

**That's full of reckless sin**

**Bohemia Bohemia**

**Will soon destroy your head**

**The good Lord has spoken**

**Bohemia is dead**

**The bohos got up as Ryan began reprising his dad's solo. Ria laid down on the table as if she were dead.**

**Ryan: Dearly beloved, we gather here to say our goodbyes**

**Jason and Mark: Dires Irae Dires Irae….**

**Ryan: Here she lies no one knew her worth **

**The late great daughter of Mother Earth**

**Like the nights when we celebrate the birth**

**In the little town of Bethlehem**

**We raise our glass**

**You BET YOUR ASS too**

**LA VIE BOHEME!**

**All: La vie Boheme 8X**

**Ryan: To days of inspiration **

**Playing hooky**

**Making something outta nothing**

**The need to express to communicate**

**Ria: To going against the grain**

**Going insane going MAD!**

**Jason: To loving tension **

**Collins: No pension **

**Jason: To more than one direction**

**Ryan: To starving for attention**

**Hating potation **

**Hating convention**

**Ria: Not to mention of course**

**All the kids: Hating dear old Mom and Dad!**

**Mark: To riding your bike midday past the 3 pieces suits**

**Roger: To fruits**

**All: To no absolute!**

**Rachel: To Absolut!**

**Ria: To Choice**

**Mark: To the village voice**

**To any passing fad**

**All: To being an us for once**

**Instead of a them**

**LA VIE BOHEME!**

Mother Superior sat there in shock as Mark kissed Roger

Mark: Hey Mother…he's my brother! 

**Jason: Would you like some miso soup, seaweed salad, soy burger, tofu dogs, or pasta with meatless balls?**

**Rachel: EWW**

**Ria: It tastes the same**

**Jason: If you close your eyes**

**All: WINE AND BEER!**

**Bisexuals, trisexuals, homo sapiens,**

**Carcinogens, hallucinogens, men, Pee Wee Herman**

**German wine, turpentine, Gertrude Stein**

**Antonioni, Bertolucci, Kurosawa**

**Carmina Burana**

**To apathy to atrophy to empathy to ecasty**

**Jason: Vaclav Havel - The Sex Pistols, 8BC,**

**To no shame - never playing the Fame Game**

Collins: TO MARAJUANIA! 

**Jason, Mark and Roger: TO SODOMY! It's between GOD AND ME!**

**All the parents: TO S&M! LA VIE BOHEME!**

**Collins: In honor of the sinfulness known as Bohemia an impromptu salon will now commemence! Maria Davis will play Musetta's waltz on her dad's old Fender guitar. Which she has never studied!**

**Ria: And Jason Collins will do the Carmina Burana while ontop of the fire escape!**

Father O'Reily was appalled by this. He and Mother Superior were getting ready to leave but were stopped by Ria.

"Before you go there's one more thing we should tell you"

All: To dance! 

**Ria: No way to make a living muscle spasams pain perfection**

**Chiropracters, short careers **

**EATING DISORDERS!**

**All: FILM!**

**Ryan: Adventure tedium boring locations**

**Darkrooms faces ego Hollywood**

**And scheme!**

**All: Music!**

**Roger: Food of love emotion **

**Mathamatics Isolation**

**Rhythm feeling power harmony and heavy competiton**

**All: Anarchy!**

**Rach and Collins: Revolution Justice screaming for solution**

**Forcing changes risking danger**

**To making noise and making pleas!**

**Mark: (in O'Reily's face) To faggots!**

**Maureen and Joanne: LEZZIES DYKES!**

**Jason and Collins: CROSS DRESSERS TOO!**

**Rach: To me!**

**Ria: To me!**

**All: To you and you and you you and you!**

**Jason, Collins, Roger, Ria: To people living **

**Living with, NOT DYING FROM DISESAE! **

**All: LET HE AMONG US WITHOUT SIN BE THE FIRST TO CONDEMM!**

**LA VIE BOHEME!**

**Ryan: Any one out of the mainstream?**

**Ria: Is anyone IN the mainstream?**

**Jason: Anyone alive with a SEX DRIVE?**

**Collins: Tear down the wall aren't we all?**

**Roger: The opposite of war isn't peace**

**All: It's creation! WOOO!**

**La vie Boheme…..**

The old priest and nun were heading out of the loft. Ria shouted "Before you even THINK about messing with us again remember…."

All: VIVA LA VIE BOHEME! 

They watched as the two old geezers ran outta the loft.

"That oughta fix his holy wagon!" Ryan shouted as they all cheered.

Little did they know that their problems had just started.

Ducky: Now what?

Me: I've officially ran outta ideas

Ducky: Where's our friends?

Me: Sleeping.

Ducky: R&R!

Me: I'll give you candy!


	28. Proud of my boy

Ducky: Are they awake?

Me: No, they'll be out for awhile

Atrus: What now?

Ducky: I dunno

Me: Okay here we go!

Collins and Jason were still at ends over the words spoken earlier. Jason would leave the room or house for hours at a time, in which when he came home he'd yell "No Dad I wasn't being a drunk!" at Collins.

One day they happened to be on the same train down to NYU. Jason had a college meeting and Collins was going back to work after a month of sick leave. Ironically they ended up sitting next to each other on the train. Collins looked over to his son after about ten minutes.

"Jase come on, I know I haven't been fair about the whole delinquency act here. But I only acted like that because I care about you."

"Dad I…"

"No let me finish, I wanted to say I'm sorry for the way I blew up on you. I shouldn't have compared your past to now. You've made a complete 360 since last month and I'm proud of you for that."

Proud of my Boy 

**Collins: I know I had my share of mistakes**

**I've made more than a few**

**I've had a lot of regrets**

**But one was never you**

**From the moment I first saw you**

**I knew you'd make me proud**

**It's always been you and me**

**That's all it's been about**

**I know I never said it**

**But you are my pride and joy**

**For everything you do**

**I'm proud of my boy**

**I know we've had our fights**

**And plenty of feuds**

**But none of them kept**

**Me from loving you**

**Even though my nagging**

**Tends to annoy**

**What I'm trying to say is**

**I'm proud of my boy**

Jason looked at his father with tears in his eyes "Dad I'm sorry for throwing your mistakes in your face. I was just…"

"It's okay son, I know you were hurt."

"So you just forgive me?"

"That's what fathers do. Remember Jase I'm always in your corner and so are the rest of us. Remember there's only us, there's only this."

"Forget regret, or life is yours to miss"

"No other road no other way"

"No day but today!"

They sat there in silence for a minute. "Okay that was pretty corny!" Jason laughed.

"I know…so what do we do now?"

"I dunno…soy burger on me?"

"Sure" Collins chuckled as they got off the train.

Ducky: AWW!

Atrus: That was so sappy my teeth are rotting

Me: I know

Ducky: Bring back Angel and friends

Me: I will they'll wake up soon

Atrus: R&R!

Me: I have scones!


	29. Oh Lover I'll Cover You

Angel: I'm BAAACK! Hey Jason's boyfriend looks like me!

Mimi: Yeah he's pretty! (fixes angel's hair)

Nadia: What are you airheads doing?

Angel: I'm a PRINCESS!

Nadia: Can I talk to someone with a brain?

Ducky: ME!

Atrus: You got any more scones?

Me: No!

Angel: Wheee I'm princess ANGEL!

Me: Here I go

After the college meeting, Jason took the train back home. As he was walking he saw Angelo sitting on the curb looking as if he was crying.

"Ang, what's wrong?"

"M-my d-dad kicked me out. H-he found out about me and you!"

"Look, I know we got off to a rough start. But I want to make it up to you. Come on you can stay with me."

"Jase, I dunno if that's right. I mean what about your dad and…"

"It's okay he's cool with it now…we had a three week fight but it's okay."

They got up and walked to the loft. When they got there Jason introduced him to everyone. He explained what had happened and they all agreed that he could move in. The kids all took a liking to Angelo in a minute and ironically he liked filming too, giving Ryan a new friend.

That night, Angelo laid beside Jason and sighed.

"I can't believe it. A few hours ago, I wasn't sure how I was gonna survive. Now I'm living with the guy I love and his friends. I feel like the luckiest guy on earth!"

**Jason: Live in my house, I'll be your shelter  
Just pay me back,  
With one thousand kisses  
Be my lover - I'll cover you  
Angelo: Open your door, I'll be your tenant  
Don't got much baggage, to lay at your feet  
But sweet kisses I've got to spare  
I'll be there and I'll cover you**

Both: I think they meant it  
When they said you can't buy love  
Now I know you can rent it  
A new lease you are my love,  
On life - be my life  
Just slip me on I'll be your blanket  
Wherever - whatever - I'll be your coatAngelo: You'll be my king,  
And I'll be your castle

Jason: No you'll be my queen,  
And I'll be your moat  
Both: I think they meant it  
When they said you can't buy love  
Now I know you can rent it  
A new lease you are my love,  
On life - all my life  
I've longed to discover  
Something as true as this is  


**Jason:So with a thousand sweet kisses  
I'll cover you  
With a thousand sweet kisses  
I'll cover you  
When you're worn  
Out and tired  
When your heart has expired**

Angelo: If you're cold and you're lonely  
You've got one nickel only  
With a thousand sweet kisses  
I'll cover you  
With a thousand sweet kisses  
I'll cover you

Both: Oh lover I'll cover you, yeahhhhh  
Oh lover I'll cover you

They shared a small kiss before drifting off to sleep.

The next morning, Angelo woke up in Jason's arms. He looked up and smiled, still in awe on how lucky he was. Just then he heard a beeper go off.

Jason rolled over and reached in his nightstand. "Azt break"

Angelo looked at him in shock, "Did you say AZT?"

Angel: Wahhhh!

Ducky: My turn!

Me: Go ahead.

Mimi: I wanna dance!

Atrus: I wanna watch!

Mimi: Back off I'm Roger's!

Atrus: He's with Mark!

Me: I'm tired!

Mimi: R&R!

Nadia: We have Dove chocolates!


	30. They're all nuts!

Angel: Where are YOU?

Me: I went to prom last night and I have writers block!

Mimi: Where's your idea team?

Me: I dunno!

Nadia: Come back!

Angel: I want more story (cries)

Me: I'll be back soon as soon as get ideas.

Nadia: What happens to Angelo and Jason?

Angel: Give her ideas!

Mimi: She has pop tarts!


	31. They found out

Angel: (Standing over Nadia lying on the ground)

Me: WHAT THE HELL?

Angel: She….said….I…had…bad fashion taste!

Mimi: I helped!

Me: You guys are sick!

Atrus: I'll hide the body!

Ducky: She's not dead!

Me: Atrus you and Ducky call 911 I'll be back later. This will skip over to Ria/Ryan MR

A few weeks went by and things were going well. Father O'Reily moved out of the building after our heroes decided to play the Hair soundtrack at full blast then call out different sexual references at 2 am (That was in Hair too) much to their liking. Soon it was Ria and Ryan's 2 month anniversary and they were meeting at the Life again. Ryan had met Ria up there with some candy and flowers.

"Ry, do you think we should tell them?"

"Well…why should we, we've gotten away with it for awhile?"

"I just can't keep this from my dad anymore. They have to suspect something by now! Plus they oughta know by now since they kept something from us!"

"I know…but we should tell them when the time is right." Ryan said with finality as he kissed Ria. Just then Roger and Mark came in.

"Ryan what the….?" Mark stammered.

"Dad I was…"

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Wait what do you mean by that?" Roger said with attitude

"What?"

Roger just took off into the bathroom with Mark following him. When they got there Mark locked the door behind them.

"Okay can you tell me what the fuck is going on here?"

"What do you have against Ryan dating Ria?"

"I don't I just…"

"You don't think she's good enough for your son?"

"You know me better than that it's just…"

"Just what?"

"It's just I'm not sure if it's…"

"What….safe? Is that what its about? You think that Ria's gonna infect your precious little guy? What we're just two big AIDS monsters who infect innocent people is that what you think?"

"Rog what are you talk….?"

"I think I know when I hear an AIDS panic Mark. I thought you were better than that." Roger said as he unlocked the door and walked out.

Ria and Ryan were listening to the whole thing. "Ria why does your dad do this all the time?"

"Do what?"

"He always uses AIDS as a guilt trip on the whole world. Like when him and my dad used to live together just the two of them he'd bitch about his song and how he was gonna die all the time. Why can't he just get over it?"

Ria sat there shocked. "A guilt trip? My dad's not using AIDS as a guilt trip, your dad's just really ignorant! You can't catch AIDS from kissing someone. If he should worry about anyone it should be himself!"

Ryan couldn't believe what he just heard and stormed out of the Life. When he got back to the loft he saw Roger packing up his and Ria's things.

"Dad what's going on?" Ria asked

"Ria get your stuff we're moving out."

"Rog come on let's just…"

"Mark save it I don't want to hear any excuses for your ignorant views" he said as he got the last of their things and walked out of the loft. The rest of the boho family witnessed what looked like the start of the breakup of their family.

"_We can't let this happen…she would have wanted it. We've gotta do something."_

Angel: Who was it?

Mimi: I know!

Me: You two stay in the room!

Ducky: Nadia's still out!

Atrus: Hey who wants to draw on her?

Me: SHUT UP!

Mimi: Mark's OOC

Me: It'll make sense later. Next time we'll deal with Jase and Angelo!

Angel: Can I have some ice cream?

Me: No you're on time out!

Atrus: R&R!

Ducky: Get pasta!


	32. The Reason

Angel: Can I come out now?

Me: Yes

Ducky: Nadia will recover

Atrus: Damnit she's mean!

Mimi: Why can't she be nice to Angel?

Me: While you contemplate that, I'll type! This is in journal entry in Mark's POV

Mark's POV

I can't believe it. Roger just packed up and left. How could I be so stupid? I didn't mean that I was afraid of Ria infecting Ryan…it's just I can't think of losing anyone else I love. I lost Nadie, I'm gonna lose Roger eventually, if I lose Ryan I don't know what I'll do, he's all I'm gonna have. What I was trying to say was…okay maybe I AM worried that Ryan will get infected but that's only because there's a good chance I may be already.

_One night the condom broke but I didn't say anything. I couldn't tell Roger because he'd blame himself and go back into the whole not leaving the loft and he's been doing so well recently. I don't know what I'm gonna do now._

Angel: OMG!

Mimi: Poor Markie

Ducky: Now what?

Atrus: I dunno…rollerblading?

Me: This just came to me!

Atrus: R&R!

Mimi: We give out pizza rolls!


	33. Rock bottom

Angel: Hey Ms Author? What does Nadie look like?

Me: Uh I dunno I'm thinking like the girl in La Vie Boheme with the wild blonde hair? Let's go with that.

Nadie: I gotta be her?

Ducky: STORY!

Mimi: (eating pudding)

Atrus: Do you do anything but eat?

Mimi: (kisses him)

Me: Time to shut up and listen!

Collins couldn't believe what had just happened. His best friends had just broken up, his son may have infected a clone of his true love, and he just found out he may only have 3 months to live. He felt that he had nothing else to live for and turned to the one who was always there for him.

Collins: Angel, my love  
You left and we fell apart  
Where did our bond go?  
You left and it went with you  
We all still love each other  
But, Angel, you were the core  
Mimi survived because you gave her a push  
I wanted so bad to go with you  
To be together again  
But you pushed me back  
You said I needed to say  
But how when they push me away?  
Why is Mark devastated?  
Why did Roger have to go?  
Why is Angelo even here?  
Did you send him?  
What is any of this about?

Angel's spirit was in the room when Collins was talking but he couldn't see her. She felt so bad that she wasn't there for him.

Angel: I know you cant hear me  
But listen, hear me out  
Roger just needs time  
To sort his through brain  
And find a place to forgive  
Never look back, my love  
Keep looking on  
Soon enough things will  
Be okay  
And you will hear me again  
Roger will come back  
But you need to look for life  
Give Mark comfort  
Give him space  
Angelo isnt me  
Let Jason be with him  
I know you cant hear me, lover  
But hear me out.

Collins: Jason needs this as much as I do  
And I love him as much as I love you  
I need to live my life as you did  
But Angel, I have failed you.  
I regretted, and look what I missed.  
You were like an Angel  
But now it's all over  
Ill see you soon enough.

He slowly took the pistol out of his drawer, the one he got when Angel first died and he almost hit rock bottom. He pointed it to himself and pulled the trigger.

Angel: NOOO!

Ducky: Is he gonna die?

Me: Hmmm

Atrus: Now what?

Me: I dunno but I'll have more updates when school's out.

Mimi: R&R!

Nadia: Ducky has milkshakes!


	34. Code Blue Stat

Angel: (dances)

Mimi: Atrus get away from me! (runs)

Atrus: IIIIIII LOOOOOOVEEEE YOUUUUUUU!

Mimi: I kissed you to shut you up!

Nadia: (eating cookies)

Ducky: Atrus loovveees MIMI!

Angel: Atrus is icky!

Me: EVERYONE SHUT UP OR I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!

Collins was rushed to the hospital after shooting himself in the head. The rest of the bohos followed the ambulance as his fate was hanging by a thin line. Everyone sat in the waiting room while they waited for some news. Mark sat there pondering what to do next.

Okay now what do I do? I should tell Ryan…no he doesn't need to know yet. I need to go get tested and…HOW CAN I DEAL WITH THIS NOW?

Jason and Angelo sat in the waiting room in the corner.

"Jase come on you know your dad can pull through this."

"Ang how can he? He hit rock bottom and its all my fault!"

"We don't know if I'm positive or not so we shouldn't worry yet."

After about an hour or so the doctors came in and told them that Collins was in an AIDS coma and didn't know if he would survive. If he did there would massive brain damage.

Jason sat there reflecting on his memories with his dad. He used to talk about Santa fe all the time when he was little.

"Hey Angelo after I graduate I was thinking about going out to Santa Fe for awhile. You know, just to get away. I…I was wondering if you would go with me? I mean I know you probably hate me for possibly making you sick but…."

"Jase stop beating yourself up. No matter what the tests say, we'll get through this."

Jason slumped back into his chair and cried from all the stress he felt at the moment.

Meanwhile Mark was still pondering what to do next. He knew he had to tell Ryan soon.

"I should tell you…I should tell you…" 

Just then the intercom went off

"Doctor Kline to ER stat! Code blue!" 

The automatic doors flew open as a team of medics ran in.

"_His name's Roger Davis…we can't seem to lower his fever"_ they said as a stretcher wheeled in a very pale Roger. He had tubes in his nose and an oxygen mask on as a team of doctors raced to the scene. Ria came in with the medics and followed them to the ER.

Mark saw the whole thing and fell to the floor sobbing. His whole life was crashing down and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

Angel: (cries)

Atrus: (follows Mimi) YOU KNOW YOU WANT ME!

Mimi: GO AWAY BEFORE I BITE YOU!

Angel: What now?

Ducky: I dunno?

Me: R&R!

Ducky: I HAVE CHEESE!


	35. Without you

Angel: Can I have some cheese?

Me: Fine

Ducky: Whose gonna die?

Me: I dunno

Mimi: Tell Atrus to leave me alone!

Atrus: Don't deny our love precious!

Me: One crazy chapter coming up.

Mark stood there in the hallway as he watched the doctors struggle to save Roger. He's about to lose his best friend, and now the one guy he loved was also slipping away. He turned back to the window and sighed.

Mark: Without You  
The Ground Thaws  
The Rain Falls  
The Grass Grows

Without You  
The Seeds Root   
The Flowers Bloom  
The Children Play

The Stars Gleam   
The poets dream  
The Eagles Fly  
Without You

The Earth Turns  
The Sun Burns  
But I Die  
Without You

Jason walked into his dad's room to see him lying there with tubes in his nose and a ventilator.

Jason: Without You  
The Breeze Warms  
The Girls Smiles  
The Cloud Moves

Without You  
The Tides Change  
The Boys Run  
The Oceans Crash

The Crowd Roars   
The Days Soar  
The Babies Cry  
Without You

The Moon Glows  
The River Flows  
But I Die  
Without You

Mark: The World Revives

Jason: Colors Renew

BOTH  
But I Know  
Only Blue  
Lonely Blue   
Within Me, Blue  
Without You

Jason: Without You  
The Hand Gropes  
The Ear Hears  
The Pulse Beats

Mark: Without You  
The Eyes Gaze  
The Legs Walk  
The Lungs Breathe 

BOTH  
The Mind Churns  
The Heart Yearns  
The Tears Dry  
Without You

Life Goes On  
But I'm Gone  
Mark: Cause I Die  
Without You

Jason: Without You

Mark: Without You

BOTH  
Without You

Awhile later, Ria came out of the ER and over to Mark.

"Ria what happened?"

"Well after we left, Dad wanted to hang out in Santa Fe so we hopped a bus. About a week later we came back and I told him to go back to the loft because he was starting to get sicker but he was so stubborn he wouldn't go. We stayed in the tent city and I was about to go to the loft and find you but he got so bad he shook all night."

Mark didn't say anything and burst into tears again.

"The only thing I wanted to know is why you said what you said?" Ria asked puzzled

"Ria it wasn't what it sounded like. What I was trying to say was I WAS afraid of Ryan getting infected but that was only because…oh God I can't do this."

"Come Uncle Mark just say it."

"The reason why I acted like that was because there's a good chance I may be infected. I couldn't tell your dad because he would never forgive himself and he would hide up in the loft again like that one year," he said sobbing.

Just then the doctor came in and asked to speak to Ria. When she came back out she walked back over to Mark.

"They got him conscious and stable so we can go see him."

Mark composed himself and got ready to walk in.

"_I should tell you, I should tell you"_

Angel: What now?

Me: Wait and see

Ducky: Who's gonna die?

Me: I have an idea, the next few chapters are gonna be a major plot twist. I saw something on tv that could work for my story.

Nadie: What?

Atrus: Just read and see! (turns to mimi) I LOVE YOU!

Mimi: GO AWAY!

Ducky: R&R!

Me: Uhh…(looks in fridge) I have soda!


	36. Decisons Decisons

Angel: I WANT SODA!

Mimi: Atrus gimme my shoe!

Atrus: I love MIMI!

Ducky: (bangs head on table)

Me: ANGEL WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?

Angel: I just smoked a whole bunch of POT!

Nadia: That's from Family guy dumbass!

Ducky: I'm hankering for a hunk of CHEESE!

Me: Larson in heaven…tell your characters to shut up!

Angel: I have to go potty!

Nadia: You are 22 years old! GO to the damn bathroom yourself!

Me: Stop acting like preschoolers and listen.

Jason sat in Collins room for a while reflecting on what to do next. He felt so guilty for causing this. Just then the doctor came in. "Jason Collins? Could I have a word with you, there's the matter of…"

"Oh yeah sure"

"Now then, I need to inform you that your father's condition is very unstable. The gunshot wound hit a vital part of his brain, and due to his advance AIDS status there's a good chance that if he did recover, he would never be the same probably a vegetable with no real quality of life. I'm not sure what your stance on artificial life support is but now is the time to think about it seriously. Now you can keep him on the ventilator but he may stay this way or you can opt to turn them off. I have to leave this up to you since you're the only legal family he has to speak of."

Jason slumped back down into his chair "How can I think of killing my own dad? What, I'm supposed to just pull the plug on him and that's the end of that?"

The doctor replied, "I know son, these are some of the hardest decisions families have to make but you do have time to think about it. I know that you're very close to your father's friends so although legally you call the final shot I would advise you to talk this over with them."

Meanwhile Mark went into Roger's room. He was lying there with tubes and a heart monitor but he was still awake. Mark sat beside Roger's bed as he looked up at him.

Roger: I should tell you I should tell you

Mark: I should tell you I should tell you I should tell you

I didn't mean any…

Roger: I know I should tell you why I left it wasn't because I was

Mark: I know

Roger: I should tell you

Mark: I should tell you

Roger: I should tell you I love you

Just then the heart monitor went on the frizz and Roger started to fade.

Angel: Now what?

Me: I dunno but I need to point this out. Whoever doesn't like MR shouldn't read this, I wanted to try out something with MR and the kid stories

Ducky: MR is fun!

Atrus: Not as fun as Atrus/Mimi!

Mimi: SHUT UP!

Nadia: R&R!

Me: We have….uhhh spaghetti!


	37. You sang to me

Angel: WAHHH!

Mimi: What?

Angel: Ms author's friends are over and she's not paying us any attention!

Me: Popcorn? Ask Katie.

Nadia: Why did we just watch spaceballs?

Me: Because my friends are on weed!

Ducky: (sleeps)

Atrus: Let's draw on Ducky!

Me: Okay while my idotic comrades attempt to do dumb shit allow me to start. This song is by Mark Anthony

Jason talked to the others about the life support and they still hadn't come to a decision. While he sat there as Angelo went to get his test results, Mark sat there with Roger as he laid there fading.

Mark: I just wanted you to comfort me  
When I woke you late that night you see  
I was fallin' into love  
Yes, I was crashin' into love   
Oh of all the words you sang to me  
About life, the truth and being free, yeah  
You sang to me, oh how you sang to me

I live off how you make me feel  
So I question all this being real   
'Cause I'm not afraid to love  
For the first time I'm not afraid of love

Oh, this day seems made for you and me  
And you showed me what life needs to be  
Yeah, you sang to me, oh you sang to me

All the while you were in front of me I never realized  
I just can't believe I didn't see it in your eyes  
I didn't see it, I can't believe it  
Oh but I feel it  
When you sing to me  
How I long to hear you sing beneath the clear blue skies  
And I promise you this time I'll see it in your eyes  
I didn't see it, I can't believe it  
Oh but I feel it  
When you sing to me

Just to think you live inside of me  
I had no idea how this could be  
Now I'm crazy for your love  
Can't believe I'm crazy for your love  
The words you said you sang to me   
And you showed me where I wanna be  
Yeah you sang to me, oh you sang to me

All the while you were in front of me I never realized  
I just can't believe I didn't see it in your eyes  
I didn't see it, I can't believe it  
Oh but I feel it  
When you sing to me  
How I long to hear you sing beneath the clear blue skies  
And I promise you this time I'll see it in your eyes  
I didn't see it, I can't believe it  
Oh but I feel it  
When you sing to me

All the while you were in front of me I never realized  
I just can't believe I didn't see it in your eyes  
I didn't see it, I can't believe it  
Oh but I feel it  
When you sing to me  
How I long to hear you sing beneath the clear blue skies  
And I promise you this time I'll see it in your eyes  
I didn't see it, I can't believe it  
Oh but I feel it  
When you sing to me

All the while you were in front of me I never realized  
I just can't believe I didn't see it in your eyes  
I didn't see it, I can't believe it  
Oh but I feel it  
When you sing to me  
How I long to hear you sing beneath the clear blue skies  
And I promise you this time I'll see it in your eyes  
I didn't see it, I can't believe it  
Oh but I feel it

Just then the heart monitor went flat as Roger's grasp on Mark's hand went limp. Mark laid his head on the side of the bed and cried. "Roger" he whispered crying. Ria had tears in her eyes too as the doctors checked for any vitals. Just before they called it…

Angel: BITCCH!

Me: I have to get back to my party!

Mimi: CHEESE!

Atrus: I LOOOVE MIMIEEEE

Nadia: (sleeps)

Ducky: R&R!

Me: Katie didn't eat the popcorn so I have some left!


	38. A clear up for all you readers about MR

Me: Everyone gather around.

Angel: Why?

Me: My readers are so hung up on this whole MR thing so I need to explain my reasoning.

Mimi: Why?

Me: Because I'm tired of this whole obsession over why I did this.

Ducky: Why?

Me: Because if you don't like it don't read it.

Nadie: Why?

Me: Shut UP! Now my thing for MR is this…one I like this paring, two it hasn't been done with kid stories, three it's based on how my friends act with each other. They're not gay or anything but they have a real dedication to each other. It's really hard to describe because you have to really know who my friends are to get it. I'm not calling any one ignorant phobes, but still don't judge my story solely on MR. If it makes anyone feel better I'll have Roger sing a song with Mimi's ghost.

Mimi: YAYYY!

Atrus: ROGER MUST DIE!

Me: Atry Mimi doesn't love you

Atrus: (cries)

Angel: She'll be back later

Nadie: But enjoy some marshmallows!


	39. Turn around

Angel: YAYYY!

Mimi: Atrus is driving me nuts!

Atrus: Why won't you accept my love?

Ducky: hahahahahaha!

Nadia: I want to read some more!

Me: Who left me in charge of these babies!

Angel: (holding a baby doll feeding it)

Me: Okay that's it (takes doll as Angel bawls) grow the hell up!

Atrus: (playing guitar) Ay yi yi yi! I LOOOOVEE MIMI!

Me: (cries as she types)

Roger was starting to head towards the same warm white light. Just as got there he saw….

"Mimi?"

She shook her head "Nope go back, right now!"

He looked puzzled "But…but?"

"You heard her chico!" Angel popped out saying.

"Yeah man turn around and listen to Mark's song!" a voice added.

Roger saw who the voice was coming from, but before he could say anything, he started hurdling backwards. Before he knew it, he was back in the hospital with Ria by his side.

"Dad dad, are you okay?"

Roger looked around in disbelief, "I was in that same tunnel your mom had told me about, and I swear I saw her. And Angel too! Plus these two other kids named…I think it was Ducky and Atry? I dunno, but they told me to turn around and the weirdest thing is that I saw…Collins? I didn't get why he was there?

Before anyone could tell him why, Jason walked in with tears in his eyes.

"Dad just died" he whispered.

Me: Sorry for the shortness but I need to think again, this is a filler chapter.

Angel: Is Collins gonna join us?

Me: Yes!

All: YAYYYY!

Mimi: Angel lemme fix your hair!

Atrus: Lemme fix yours!

Mimi: NO!

Nadia: Another idiot?

Ducky: You're mean.

(April walks in)

April: Can I be in the group too?

Angel: No, go away Ms Sobby McEmopants!

Nadia: WTF?

Me: R&R!

Ducky: I have Pringles!


	40. Collins will

Me: Okay guys, everyone has to shut up today.

Angel: Why?

Me: This is the turning point

(Collins walks in)

Angel: YAYY!

Me: (locks them all in closet)

Roger wasn't expected to recover that quickly after his miraculous return. Apparently the life support was only so much to keep Collins alive and his body simply gave up fighting after awhile. A few weeks later, Roger was released from the hospital and they planned for Collins funeral. All of his NYU colleagues and life support members came to pay their last respects to their friend and co-worker.

After the funeral our heroes returned to the loft with one less bohemian this time. Joanne had walked in where everyone else had sat down with an envelope in her hand.

"Guys, I think there's something you all need to know. Before Collins died he left me this and told me to only tell you after he died. It's a letter that sounds like a will but I really think you need to see it."

She pulled out the letter and began reading

"To my family,

If you are reading this, it means that the virus finally took hold of me. I wanted to let you all know how much you mean to me and how I will miss you. Keep a look out for Jason and make sure he stays clean. Anyway, enough of that hall-marky stuff here's the point.

A few days before I wrote this I was walking home from NYU and decided to play the numbers…yeah the lotto. I figured what the hell I had a few bucks to spare. Long story short I found out that night I won but didn't say anything to you all in fear of causing chaos. Since I'm not gonna be able to enjoy it I figured I'd leave it to you."

She paused as she saw the next line

"My winnings should be distributed as followed out of the sum of 100,00 dollars

To my son Jason Thomas Collins I leave you 5,000 dollars to be used towards college or finding an apartment for you and Angelo if you two decide to move out. Take care of that boy Jase and don't let him slip away. To Mark and Ryan I leave you 2,000, maybe now Mark can do another film or Ryan can start one. To Roger and Ria I leave you 2,000 to hopefully get you two decent guitars and stop annoying everyone in the loft with the out tuned fenders. To Mo, Joanne and Kyle I leave you 2,000 too. Use it well. An additional 10,000 should be put away in case of another hospital trip and the rest donate to AIDS research. Oh and Jason gets all of my philosophy books too, I know he'll be a great philosopher someday. Good luck guys, don't dwell on losing me and remember to live out each day to the max."

They all sat there in shock. Jason the most shocked of them all. He never thought his dad accepted his boyfriend but here he was leaving them 5 grand to rent an apartment? Angelo came up beside him and sat down.

"Honey, I know you've been through enough but I think I should tell you my test results."

Jason looked up as Angelo pulled out the result letter.

Angel: (chokes me)

Collins: What now?

Me: Eat

Ducky: YAYY

Angel: R&R!

Ducky: I have chicken!


	41. End result and another confession

Me: Okay guys you need to behave for a while I'll be gone for a week.

All: WAHHH!

Me: Collins is in charge

Collins: Yayy! (runs off with angel)

Mimi: Atry kidnapped me!

Atrus: I LOVE YOU! LOVE ME!

Nadia: EWW!

Me: What?

Nadia: Angel and Collins are in my room and….(vomits)

Me: (rolls) enough talk just listen

**Story begins**

Jason held Angelo for the longest time. He couldn't believe the results for a minute.

Angelo laid there, tears rolling down his cheeks. They couldn't believe that this test changed their lives completely. He picked up the paper to make sure it was right and read it one more time.

"Negative" he said with a smile.

Angelo smiled, "Negative" he whispered.

They leaned in for another kiss before heading off to their room to…work off some earlier stress, this time with protection.

Meanwhile Roger and Mark were still in the living room while Mark went on about what he planned to do with the money. Roger was just sitting there, lost in thought and not paying much attention.

"So really Roge, I could use this to work on my next idea. I wanna film some more Life support meetings and maybe some new stuff with the kids and…"

He looked up and saw that Roger had his head down, apparently thinking about something. "Roger, are you even listening?" he asked

"Yeah it's just…"

"What, come on you can tell me."

"It's just, with all that's happened I wondered if…."

"Are we breaking up?"

"No it's not that it's just…"

"Roger SPILL IT!"

He took a deep breath. "Mark, I know I don't have much time, hell I'll be lucky if I have 4 months but I was wondering…would you marry me?"

Mark sat there stunned and then put his head down.

"Mark if you don't want…"

"No it's not that, it's just…Roger remember that night where you wanted to try out something new?" Mark said with a blush

"Yeah…how could I forget? But what about it?"

"Well that night, I think the condom broke and…I think I may be positive."

**story ends**

Angel: Collins?

Collins: Yes?

Angel: I LOVE YOU!

Atrus: I love MIMI!

Ducky: Don't leave!

Me: I'll write more while I'm gone hopefully

Nadia: R&R!

Mimi: I have oranges!


	42. Fight for your right

Me: I'm BACK!

All: YAYY!

Angel: I'm soooo pretty!

Me: Stop giving her pot Collins!

Ducky: Can I have some glitter?

Nadia: Angel is an idiot

Atrus: Mimi is a GODDESS!

Me: Shut up!

Mark sat there with Roger as he looked at him in shock.

"Mark, does Ryan know?" he asked

Mark shook his head, "I haven't told anyone yet, we were all too occupied with Collins."

"Well you need to get tested and…"

"Roger, I can't tell him! He nearly killed us when he found out about us he'll run you over with a train if he found out!"

They sat there on the couch as Mark curled up in a ball, sobbing miserably.

Meanwhile, Kyle was getting ready for class officer elections for the freshman class. He knew he had enough backing by his friends to win and it sounded pretty good. Rachel, Ria and Jason were painting signs and making buttons for the campaign. Just then, Ryan ran in panting.

"Kyle I think you need to see this!"

"What?"

"It's…it's Adam…he's he's…"

"Ryan, spit it out!"

"He's passing out these!" Ryan said handing him a flyer.

Kyle took it from him and couldn't believe what it said.

Do you really want a queer-lover as your president? With Kyle Johnson-Jefferson, who knows what he'll do? If he wins, we'll all be screwed in the…you know where. So vote for Adam DuVall for frosh president!"

Kyle was furious, tearing up the poster.

"What are we gonna do now?" Ria asked

"You've gotta do something, this has to be against some school code!"

"I guess we could go to Dr. Manning tomorrow and show him." Kyle suggested

They all agreed and decided to go to the principal the next day.

When they were called into his office, Kyle showed him another one of the flyers. Dr. Manning picked it up and examined it.

"So you see sir, this is definitely against the school code about hate speech." Kyle said

"That's true Mr. Johnson-Jefferson but this would never had happened if you didn't flaunt your home life." Dr. Manning replied.

"What the hell?" Jason screamed.

"You all know that society still isn't fully accepting of your family's….life style choices yet you chose to run for a high-profile office in the student community. The only thing I could advise you to do is to publicly withdraw from the race" he added.

The gang stormed out of the office, but not before Jason left. He leaned over Dr. Manning's desk and looked him right in the eye.

"Now I know why nothing was done about the time my locker got trashed or when the football team tried to sodomize me with a broom handle. And why my boyfriend had to leave school for 3 weeks because he couldn't take the jeers, taunts and threats by the other juniors and even some of the teachers. I'm letting you know now that you've just crossed the line with us now and there WILL be a hell of a lot of trouble!" he shouted before leading the others out of the office.

Ducky: Now what?

Me: Sleep

Angel: (topless) Whee! I'm a bluebird!

Me: WTF? ANGEL PUT YOUR CLOTHES ON!

Atrus: Yay! Another guy to hang out with! Hey Collins let's talk about football! And MIMI! (cries) I love her!

Mimi: (slaps him)

Nadia: R&R! please before they all try to eat each other.

Ducky: I have casino chips!


	43. Take me baby or leave me reprise

Atrus: Where's Ducky?

Me: Gone somewhere

Angel: Wahhh!

Collins: It's okay baby (kisses)

Nadia: You better clean my bed!

Mimi: Atrus stop it!

Atrus: Please love me!

Collins: creepy!

Me: Shut up!

Mark and Roger sat in the kitchen the next morning drinking their coffee and contemplating their next move.

"So how are we gonna do this?"

"Well, we'll just sit him down and we could say that we're engaged and then maybe when he's used to that we can tell him about the HIV." Mark said

Roger sat there annoyed "What is with you?" he asked

"What?"

"Ever since we got together, all you do is worry about Ryan. I have done SO much in the past 3 months just to make you both happy!"

"What the….?"

Roger went on, "I didn't hold your hand for two months because YOU didn't want Ryan to find out, I didn't sleep in our room the first few weeks they found out because YOU didn't want Ryan to feel awkward."

"These kids are not that accepting of this whole thing." Mark retorted

"MARK! They're teenagers, they will NEVER be accepting of the whole thing! Give me a break!"

Roger: Every single day 

**We walk down the street**

**Ryan comes you say baby**

**Just please**

**Please don't touch me**

**It's awkward you see**

**Ryan is standing there baby**

**Just be mine**

**Or don't waste my time**

**Just remember Ryan's not a baby**

**Take me for what I am**

**Who I was meant to be**

**And if you give a damn **

**Take me baby**

**Or leave me**

**Take me or leave me**

**A tiger in a cage**

**Can never see the sun**

**This rocker needs his stage**

**Markie let's have fun**

**You are the one I choose**

**Girls would KILL to fill your shoes**

**You love the good times too now Markie**

**So be mine or don't waste my time**

**Whining "Oh Ryan, don't be mad at me sweetie"**

**Take me for what I am**

**Who I was meant to be**

**And if you give a damn**

**Take me baby**

**Or leave me**

**No way can I be what I'm not**

**But hey haven't you forgot**

**You always choose Ryan instead**

**But every night **

**Who's in your bed?**

**Who?**

**Who's in your bed?**

**Kiss Markie?**

Mark got up and looked Roger dead in the face

Mark: It won't work 

**I look before I leap **

**I love my family with discipline **

**I make goals in my sleep **

**Baby what's my sin?**

**I never quit**

**I follow through**

**I hate this but I love you**

**Why mess with my reckless baby**

**So be mine cause this one satisfies**

**You've got a guy that won't compromise**

**You're one lucky baby**

**Take me for what I am (Roger: A whiney brat)**

**Who I was meant to be (Roger: A wimp if ever there was one)**

**And if you give a damn (Roger: A lovable spazz)**

**Take me baby **

**Or leave me (Roger: A SPINELESS JELLYFISH!)**

**Both: That's it**

**Roger: The straw that breaks my back**

**Mark: I quit unless you take it back**

**Both: Oh man**

**What is it about him**

**Can't live with him or without him**

**Take me for what I am**

**Who I was meant to be **

**Roger: And if you give a damn (Mark: And if you give a damn then you'll)**

**Both: Take me baby **

**Take me or leave**

**Take me baby**

**Or leave me**

**Mark: Yes I'm leaving**

**Roger: I'M GONE!**

They sat back down for a minute before Mark spoke up, "Roger what are we doing? This isn't gonna help us much, I think what we need to do is really find a way to tell him that won't be upsetting."

"We don't even know if you're infected so why say anything?"

"We need to be honest with him now. All we ever did was lie to him, he deserves to know the truth."

"Okay, he should be coming home from school now we'll sit him down and talk to him then." Roger said with some finality

"I wish Collins was here, he usually would help us out with these things" Mark sighed.

Ryan and the others all barged into the loft furious. As soon as they saw Mark and Roger, they began to tell the story about the fliers and Dr. Manning.

Mark held his hand up "Guys guys, I know you all are upset, but can you all go talk to Aunt Maureen or Joanne right now, because we need to talk Ryan for a minute okay?"

They all nodded and went to continue their rant.

Ryan sat down, "Oh God what is it now?" he said

Mark and Roger looked at each other and then back at him.

Angel: WHY DO YOU DO THIS?

Me: I have to think of the scene

Nadia: Are you gonna fix my bed?

Mimi: Atrus, I'll go out with you if you stop stealing my bras!

Atrus: OKAY!

Collins: Can I have some cake?

Me: R&R!

Collins: I'll share my special cake!


	44. Snapped

Me: I have to work like hell this week because I'll be gone for 10 days

Angel: DON'T LEAVE ME!

Ducky: You have ME!

Collins: Raven ate my cake!

Nadia: Can we get this show on the road?

Mimi: Atrus I'm not wearing a catsuit!

Atrus: Please?

Ryan sat down, looking at his dad suspiciously.

"What else do you need to tell me? That I'm part ape? That we're witches? Or are we gonna go hang out with Fyiero, Elphaba, and Boq at Dear Old Shiz?"

Mark rolled his eyes, "No, this time it's really important. Okay well first off I want to tell you that me and Roger are getting married. Second of all…I need to tell you that….we don't know for sure yet but there's a chance that I may be HIV positive."

Ryan sat there speechless for a minute, Roger spoke up. "Uhh…Ryan, buddy are you okay?"

Ryan glared at him, "Don't you "buddy" me. What else do you plan to do to make my life hell? You lied about my mom, you mess around with my dad, you take my girlfriend away from me because you whined about your AIDS so much, and now you may have given my dad the same fate as you, you bastard!" he said grabbing a bottle and breaking it.

Mark stood up, "Ryan come on put the bottle…"

"NO DON'T SAY ANYTHING! THIS ASSHOLE NEEDS TO KNOW WHAT ITS LIKE TO BE HURT! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF HIS BULLSHIT AND NOW IT'S HIS TURN!" Ryan said as he charged at Roger with the broken bottle. Just then the others ran in to see what was going on. Jason walked over to Ryan.

"Come on man this isn't the way to deal with this, just give me the bottle."

Ryan stood there and looked at Jason, then Roger, then the bottle and fell down crying. The other kids came over and hugged him as they all tried to find a way to deal.

Ducky: Why are the chapters so short?

Me: I like to leave you wanting more

Collins: I want more cake

Nadia: Fix my bed!

Angel: Cheese?

Mimi: Atrus, I said I'd go out with you but nothing about a catsuit

Atrus: R&R!

Me: I have chocolate chips.


	45. Results chappie

Angel: (sings) Whenever I see someone less foruntate than I…and let's face it who isn't less fortunate than I?

Me: You just betrayed your fandom!

Mimi: I don't know if this thing with me and Atry is gonna work. He keeps wanting me to wear a catsuit.

Nadia: Hahahaha!

Ducky: Type!

Atrus: (sleeps)

Ryan had finally broke down. He felt like he lost everything, and was ready to just lay down and die. Jason pulled him over to the couch and sat him down.

"Ryan I know that your upset but losing your temper and attacking people isn't gonna solve your problems."

"What will then? I've lost everything now, my mom's dead, my girlfriend is just… and now my dad may be on his way to an early death because his best friend couldn't keep it zipped up?"

Everyone looked at him in shock at the last remark. Roger walked over to the couch and just stopped right in front of him. "Okay that's it! I am TIRED of you whining and crying every time something goes wrong! You just act like the whole world should revolve around you, you can't even think about how your dad feels, and all you do is try to make everyone else around you miserable. Your dad does nothing but bend over backwards trying to make you happy, he always worries about how YOU are gonna take some bad news, and all you care about is yourself!" he said.

"Oh all I care about is myself! ME? What about you? Did you ever think before you decided to go out with my dad that there may be some consequences? Your kids can't go to school without hearing "Oh your dads went Brokeback" and all the taunts and laughs. You don't think about anyone else either! When you threw your little temper tantrum and took off to Santa fe did you think about me or Ria? Did you think about how the rest of us felt? Because of that Collins hit rock bottom because our family fell apart when he needed us the most. But that's right, you don't care about anyone else just like when you left to go find your song!" Ryan retorted

No one else seemed to notice that Mark had gotten the mail and had a letter from Greenwich Clinic. He turned pale, "Guys my results are back" he said with a whisper.

Everyone calmed down as his hand shook. Before he opened them Maureen stood up

"Guys, lets all promise that whatever this tests says, we'll stick together. We've been through two deaths, evictions, and everything else, we can get through this too" she said.

Everyone nodded, or more like Ryan and Roger rolling their eyes at each other and turning back to Mark. He opened up the letter and read.

"The results say that…in the case of the HIV antibody….I turned up….."

Mimi: WHAT?

Me: HAHHAHA I'm mean!

Atrus: (sleeps)

Angel and Collins: We want more!

Ducky: Raven give me more pixie sticks!

Nadia: R&R!

Ducky: I have rootbeer!


	46. Spoiled sport

Atrus: Pizza?

Me: (eats) This may be the last chappie for a while I'll be in Vegas for awhile!

Angel: I wanna be a showgirl!

Collins: I wanna be the pimp!

Me: You sure do have the personality!

Ducky: Can I have some cheese?

Mimi: Here ya go.

Mark's whole body was shaking as he opened the letter. He slowly read the results to the rest of them.

"In the case of the HIV antibody test I came up…..NEGATIVE!" he shouted as the others cheered. Roger got up and hugged him.

"This is great Mark, I'm so glad you're okay!"

Ryan got up again, "Yeah I figured you would, now you can find some other way to mess up" he muttered. "Say Dad, have fun at your wedding because there's no way in hell I'm going!" He grabbed his jacket and took off.

Jason took after him down the stairs. "Ryan what the hell is your problem?"

"Jase just go, you don't have a clue…"

"What? That you've been acting so selfish lately? Ever since you found out, you've been so whiney and evil!"

"Well if your dad was messing around with your girlfriend's dad you'd be fucked up too!"

"Ryan what's the real deal here? I don't really think its your dad you're pissed off at, it's the fact that you and Ria are gonna be siblings. In 2 weeks it'll be official and then it'll be akward right? YOU don't care about your dad's happiness at ALL! You just want get your swerve on regardless of the side effects!" Jason snapped

Ryan glared at him and kept going down and outside.

Jason walked back into the loft where the rest of our heroes waited.

"I think we have a problem" he whispered.

Mark looked up with tears in eyes, "Ryan's not gonna be here?"

"I don't think so, he's really pissed."

Mark ran into his room crying as Roger followed him in.

Me: AGGGH! WRITERS BLOCK! I wrote this to keep you all happy until I get back!

Ducky: When's the wedding?

Me: Next Chapter I hope.

Mimi: Look at Angel!

(Angel walks down isle in wedding dress)

Me: To all my readers I only write this side chat for comedy relief.

Angel: I wanna marry Collins!

Atrus: I'll officiate!

Nadia: R&R!

Mimi: We have wedding cake!


	47. Try to Reason

Me: I'm BACK!

All: YAYY!

Angel: I love this dress!

Collins: I love my pimp hat! Thanks Raven!

Ducky: Write!

Ryan once again ran from the loft and into the city. This time he didn't know where to go or what to do next. He sat in St. Mark's place for awhile to think.

Meanwhile, back at the loft everyone was trying to think on what to do next. Jason and Kyle were in the kitchen trying to come up with a plan.

"We've gotta get him back here soon, I mean his dad's wedding's in three days and if he's not here he'll be crushed!"

"I know but we couldn't even get him to stay here to listen to me!"

"I really think he needs to hear this from someone who's been there. His problem may be the fact he'll have two dads and that he's gonna have to deal with all the jokes, laughs, and stares." Kyle said. "Maybe if I talked to him, he'd listen. I've dealt with this my whole life with two moms. He just needs to know that he's not alone."

They got up and left to go find him.

Ryan wandered all over the East Village. He didn't know what he was gonna do but he decided to visit Nadia's grave. He knew where it was from the last time he and Mark went to visit on Mother's day. He searched through each row until he found it.

"Hey mom, it's me again. I'm sorry I haven't come around recently, I just have a lot on my mind. I guess since Collins is with you too he probably told you about Dad and Roger. Everyone's mad at me because I'm not jumping through hoops over the fact that they're getting married. But don't they get it? Doesn't Dad feel anything for you anymore? It's like you died and he just didn't care anymore. What's more is that he's risking everything for him! He just had a HIV scare, luckily he's alright but I don't think he'll be so lucky next time. I can't afford to lose him too, we've already lost too many of you guys. Jason thinks I'm upset because I think it'll be awkward with Ria and all. Does he think that I'm that shallow? And doesn't Roger see what he's doing? He always said that Dad was the one to survive but if he keeps this up, Dad will be popping AZT and sick all the time right next to him. Doesn't he care about anyone else?"

Kyle and Jason searched all over town until they found him in the cemetery. Ryan spotted them coming towards him and took off running.

"Ryan come on man we just want to talk!" Kyle called out

They kept running after them until they cornered him in the alley, "Ryan just listen to us"

Jason pleaded.

"What else do you have to say to me?"

"Ryan, just hear me out. I know how you feel. Having two moms or two dads is not fun, believe me. But you've gotta stop this anger and spazzing. You're not the only one who knows how this feels." Kyle said

"Well how am I supposed to deal with this? I have to worry about people at school picking on me and worry about if my dad will be okay."

"Like I said Ryan, you're not alone. You remember the meetings I go to a few times a week? There's so many kids there who are going through the same thing as you. I think you should come with me to the next one so you can talk this out." Kyle added

They came out the alley and walked over to the Life for a while before heading over to the community center for the CLAG meeting.

"Guys I don't think I can do this." Ryan whispered

"It's okay, I'll introduce you and you can go when you feel like it." Kyle whispered back.

A young lady around 19 stood up. "Okay everyone welcome to CLAG "Children of Lesbians and Gays" I'm Nessa and I'm only saying that because I see we have a few new people joining our meeting today. Why don't you all stand up and introduce yourselves?

A few of them quietly said hello and who they were, finally it was Ryan's turn. Kyle stood up, "Hi guys this is my friend Ryan, this is his first meeting."

"Welcome to CLAG Ryan, what brings you here?"

Ryan stood up "Well I came because I need to talk to someone who's been through this. I found out a few months ago that my Dad was seeing someone…a guy. And to make it worse it's his best friend and my girlfriend's dad. I'm having a hard time dealing with this because I just found out that my mother died when I was born and I feel like he's been lying to me my entire life. I don't think he has any respect for my mom's memory anymore and I'm also afraid he might get AIDS from his friend because he has it. I can't afford to lose my dad too."

After he was done Nessa spoke up. "Well Ryan the first step to coping is expressing how you feel. And you just took the first step right now."

A boy around 14 spoke next "The next thing you have to do is think about your dad, You think that this is worst thing to ever happen but what about him? He lost your mom and had to raise you by himself. He had to support you by himself your whole life. Wouldn't you want him to be happy?"

"Are you guys helping me or against me?" Ryan asked

"No we're all on your side but we want you to see it from your dad's point of view. Now Kyle said they're getting married soon and that you don't want to go. You don't have to like this but at least show up."

Ryan sat there listening to the other's advice. He started to wonder if this is really worth throwing away his relationship with his family.

Ducky: When's the sidechat wedding gonna start

Me: As soon as Atry gets ready to perform the ceremony.

Mimi:(throws petals)

Nadia: Where's the rice?

Collins: R&R!

Angel: Ducky has hot fudge!


	48. What I gotta do

Me: Okay guys the wedding's about to start.

Angel: Where's Ducky?

Me: I dunno but here's a new friend for you guys for the time being.

(Raven walks in)

Angel: NEW FRIEND!

Raven: Hi Angel!

Atry: Let's get this wedding started. (Pulls out wedding book) Dearly beloved we are gathered here to say our goodbyes!

Collins: HEY!

Me: I have to type the real wedding so go ahead and commence with this inane side wedding.

Ryan sat at the CLAG meeting for another hour as everyone tried to get him to see the light of the whole situation.

"Ryan, remember what my dad used to say? Your dad was always the one who sat and watched the rest of them happy with each other. He got dumped by Aunt Mo, then had to film the rest of them all happy and kissy with each other, then finds someone new to love who later died. Then he had to take care of you all this time by himself. Can't you see that he really deserves to finally be happy?" Jason asked

Ryan had heard enough. He knew what he had to do now.

Meanwhile Joanne was at home on the phone with Dr Manning, arguing about the flyers.

"No you're not understanding. My son got his flyers defaced and now he's saying he has to drop out because YOU said so."

"Ms. Jefferson, I simply told your son that it would be best for him to step out of the running because this possibly would not stop. Most of his classmates' families know about your living situation, and they aren't accepting of it much. The DuValls say that their son did nothing wrong but just informed the students that if Kyle was in office he may suggest some activities or ideas that may make the other students uncomfortable."

"That is utter bull! Two months ago Jason Collins' locker was trashed and he was nearly raped with a broom handle, and a few weeks later Angelo Reyes' was victimized to the point he couldn't go to classes for three weeks yet the school did nothing about it."

"Ms. Jefferson, that's beside the point here…"

"No it's not! These kids all live here with my son and I. I'm sick of coming home to them all upset because they're being persecuted for being themselves. Are you aware that this is illegal in the sense that the school is neglecting to protect them?"

"Well maybe if they didn't flaunt their lifestyles around they wouldn't be harassed as much."

This was the last straw "That does it! I'm letting you know this now, I'll be seeing you in court!" Joanne screeched into the phone before slamming the phone down. She then picked it up to dial her friend at the ACLU.

"Hello Frank? It's me Joanne….listen I have a favor to ask you."

The CLAG meeting ended and Jason, Kyle and Ryan left out of the center.

"So how are you now?"

"I know what I have to do now but I can't come home right now. I can't explain it but you'll see later. If you need me I'll be over at Steve's until the wedding." Ryan said

Jason and Kyle looked at each other nervously, "I hope he doesn't do anything dumb" they thought.

Atry: I now pronounce you man and wife YOU MAY KISS THE BRIDE!

Mimi: Yayy! (throws rice)

Nadia: (tries to eat it)

Raven: Angel throw the bouquet!

Angel: (throws it)

Nadia and Mimi: MINE!

Raven: You two are already married!

Collins: R&R!

Angel: I still have wedding cake!


	49. It's all clear to me

Me: Attention readers! From here on in, the annoying antics of Angel, Collins, Mimi and Nadia will cease (I hope). I locked them in a closet, hahaha! Raven, Atry, and I will narrate for this chapter.

Raven: Will we still have fun?

Me: Yes.

Atrus: Can I still see Mimi?

Me: Maybe

It was the day of the wedding and no one had heard from Ryan since the meeting. Everyone was worried about what he might do. After much deliberation, they decided to go ahead and have the wedding. Everyone was driving down to Vermont since it was the only place that a same sex union would be legally regconized. Jason came over to Steve's house to give Ryan his outfit.

"Ryan what are you gonna do?"

"Jase, there's no way you could understand this. You'll just have to wait and see." Ryan said as he got dressed. "I'll ride with Steve down there so I'll see you in a few hours."

Jason sighed as he got back in the car, "I gotta get there early to set up and then me and Angelo have to get the sheet for the chuppah. I'll see you there."

Ryan went into the bathroom to brush his teeth. He went to get some more mouthwash from the medicine cabinet, and looked at himself in the mirror.

"Why am I doing this to myself? To my dad? He did so much for me, and I'm being an ass" he thought.

Mirror Mirror 

_Mirror Mirror lie to me, show me what I wanna see  
Mirror Mirror lie to me  
_**  
Ryan: Why don't I like what I see?  
The one who's standing right in front of me?  
Why don't I think before I speak?  
I should've listened to that voice inside me**

I must be stupid must be crazy must be out of my mind  
to say the kind of things I said that night

Mirror Mirror hanging on the wall  
You don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all  
Mirror Mirror I wish you could lie to me  
and bring them all back to me

_Mirror Mirror lie to me, show me what I wanna see  
Mirror Mirror lie to me  
_  
Why did I walk away?  
When all I had to do was say I'm sorry  
I let my pride get it the way  
And you were here for the moment I was to blame 

**Mirror Mirror hanging on the wall  
You don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all  
Mirror Mirror I wish you could lie to me  
and bring my family back to me**

If only wishes could be dreams and all my dreams could come true  
There would be more than one of us standing in front of you  
If you could show me that someone I used to be  
And bring them all back, bring them all back to me

_Mirror Mirror lie to me, show me what I wanna see  
Mirror Mirror lie to me Mirror Mirror lie to me, show me what I wanna see Mirror Mirror lie to me_

Ryan sighed. He finsished brushing his teeth, and after a quick shave he got ready to go to the wedding, ready to do what he aimed to do.

Meanwhile everyone was already on the terrace waiting for the ceremony to start. Ria was getting worried, since no one had heard from Ryan at all.

"Is he coming?"

"He should, I dropped off his clothes a few hours ago" Jason whispered

"I hope he doesn't spoil today…I mean I got over it, why can't he?"

After another hour, it was time to start. The whole setting was marvelous yet still adhering to their uncovential lives. Instead of the typical wedding attire, Ria had a flowing white cotton eyelet dress, Mark wore his favorite blue and white striped scarf with a matching dress shirt, and black pants, and Roger wore his black AC DC shirt, black pants, and at the other's nagging….a black blazer. Everything was going smooth. Just then the justice of the peace spoke "If anyone here today has just cause why these two should not be wed, let him speak now or forever hold their peace"

Everyone was silent until they heard a car door slam and saw Ryan racing down the isle.

"**DAD WAIT!"**

Me: HAHAHA! I left you hanging! I don't own Mirror Mirror though.

Atrus: What happens?

Me: Wait and see!

Raven: I wish Angel and friends were here.

Me: They'll come back…maybe

Atrus: R&R!

Raven: We have…juice?


	50. Meet me at the altar

Me: And now for your reading pleasure….Chapter 50!

Atrus: Yayy! (throws confetti)

Raven: What happens now?

Me: Wait and see

Ryan ran down the chapel, "DAD WAIT! I have to do this! This has got to STOP!" he screamed as he got to the front.

Jason and Kyle sat there with pained looks on their faces, "Uh oh here it comes"

Ria pulled him over "Ryan, what the hell are you doing? Do NOT do this TODAY!" she whispered

"Trust me it's for the best," he whispered back. "Dad I just want to say…I'm sorry. I know that these past three months I've been unreasonable, selfish, and inconsiderate but that's only because I've only been thinking of myself. I kept worrying what people would think of ME, how I felt and then I realized how many times the word "I" came up. Everyone has been trying to get me to see how YOU felt, how after Aunt Mo dumped you, you having to tape everyone else happy while you had to deal with failure and being alone, then Mom dying and leaving you to take care of me alone and finally you found some happiness and all I was hung up on the fact that it just happened to be a guy. But now I realize…."

"ALL RIGHT ALREADY!" Maureen yelled drunkenly as everyone else laughed.

"Yeah she's right, we forgive you just take a breath!" Mark laughed as everyone applauded "Now come on, we need someone to stand with Ria" he said as Ryan took his place next to her under the chuppah. The justice spoke up "Now the moment we've all been waiting for. Mark do you take Roger to be your life partner, to love and cherish, in sickness and health until death do you part?"

Mark took a look over at Roger and smiled "I do" he whispered

"Roger do you take Mark to be your life partner, to love and cherish, in sickness and health until death do you part?" Everyone cringed at that last line since they all knew his time was limited but Roger didn't seem to mind.

"You bet your ass I will," he laughed. Even at the most solemn moments he still had the rocker spirit in him. Everyone laughed along with him as Ria pulled out the rings and handed one to each of them.

The justice spoke again "Now Mark place your ring on Roger's left finger and say "with this ring I pledge my love to thee"

Mark smiled "With this ring I pledge my love to thee" he said as he slipped the ring onto Roger's finger, just above the ring Mimi gave him seventeen years ago.

The justice turned to Roger "And Roger place your ring on Mark's left finger and say "with this ring I pledge my love to thee"

"With this ring I pledge my love to thee" he whispered as he slipped the ring above the ring Nadia had given Mark sixteen years ago.

After that Mark leaned over and whispered something to the justice, who in turn nodded and said "And now Mark and Roger would like Maria and Ryan to come up to the altar for a family vow"

Ria and Ryan walked up to the altar as the justice went on "Not only are Mark and Roger creating a partnership today but they are also forming a new family with Maria and Ryan. Just as it is appropriate for Mark and Roger to begin their partnership by affirming their love for each other by exchanging rings they also wish to show their love for Maria and Ryan with a gift of a family medallion."

Mark put a chain with a medallion containing a circle with four gold rings overlapping each other around Ryan's neck, gave him a hug and whispered "I love ya buddy " while Roger did the same for Ria.

"How did you know I was gonna show up?" Ryan whispered

"You really think I don't know my own son?"

After they had received their pendants, the justice went on "And now Maria do you promise to love your father's new partner? Do you promise to support their partnership and new family? Do you promise to accept the responsibility of being a part of a new family and to encourage them and support them in your new life together?"

"I do" Ria responded

"And Ryan do you promise to love your father's new partner? Do you promise to support their partnership and new family? Do you promise to accept the responsibility of being a part of a new family and to encourage them and support them in your new life together?"

Everyone was silent for a while knowing that Ryan may not feel comfortable saying that regarding the fact that he had a strong attachment to his mother's memory and had a feeling of resentment towards Roger, but were relived when Ryan smiled at Roger and said "I do".

Then Jason came up to the altar and handed Mark a crystal glass of holy wine, which both he and Roger both took a sip of to symbolize their unification. The justice took the glass and put it on the altar and made the final affirmation.

"Today we have witnessed the joining of these two individuals before their friends and family. Let it be known that what has been joined here together, nothing but death will tear apart. Therefore it is my honor to declare this union complete, bound together by love for life."

Ryan picked up the glass, wrapped it in a white satin cloth and passed it over to Roger, who in turn placed it onto the floor and crushed it beneath his foot. Everyone shouted joyfully "MAZEL TOV!" as Ria leaned over to her dad and whispered "You know what to do" as he reached over to kiss Mark.

Ria walked over to Ryan and hugged him "Thank you so much for coming back to us" she cried. "You have NO clue how much this means to your dad and even MY dad. These past three days have been excruciating for everyone."

"I can't explain what happened or how it happened but…I'm back and that's all that matters now" he said pulling her in for a kiss.

They walked back into the chapel to take one of hundreds of pictures before heading to the reception site.

Raven: Aww!

Atrus: That was fluffy!

Me: I'm in a fluffy mood my boyfriend recently referred to me as the love of his life and how meeting me changed his life.

Atrus: Where did you get the wedding stuff?

Me: I did some research on some second wedding sites.

Me: R&R!

Raven: I have more pixe sticks!


	51. It's time to rock!

Me: Okay here's the last chapter for the MR saga…the reception!

Raven: Is it more fluff?

Me: Yes but it's the last super overload of fluff. Okay and to my realist readers, I know that in reality that they wouldn't have this circus of a reception but for the sake of pure fun just go with it. I don't own any songs though.

Atrus: I miss Mimi!

Me: Maybe they'll come back afterwards.

The wedding was just ending and it was time for the first of hundreds of pictures being taken. Rachel, being the unofficial photographer for the day took enough of pictures of Mark and Roger, Ryan and Ria, Mark, Roger, Ryan, and Ria together to fill a wall.

After the last one was taken, Ria and Ryan got in their car that was taking them to the reception.

"I can't believe it finally happened" Ria sighed

"Me neither, it's so surreal like the twilight zone"

"Did you see MTV and Vh1 out there?"

"Yeah it's like if you write a one-hit that makes the top of the hit 100, you'll be famous for life." Ria laughed

There was an awkward silence for a few minutes. "So what do we do now?" Ryan asked

"About what?"

"You know…us, where do we go from here?"

"I don't know, I mean it's like we could still date since we're not blood but it'll be weird because in theory you're now my step-brother."

"Yeah…we sound like the lead story on Jerry Springer!" Ryan said with a snicker.

"Well we can think about it later, today let's just enjoy the party!" Ria said

When they got out of the car, the other kids crowded around them to see their chains.

"It's so pretty!" Rachel squealed, anything sparkly was pretty to her.

"What does it mean?" Angelo wondered

"The four gold rings represent the four of us and the stud in the middle represents the new family we create." Ria explained

"Wow that's deep!"

"How cute!"

"Alright guys, it's time to head in they're gonna start soon" Jason said to the others.

They all headed in as Ria and Ryan waited for their dads to show up so they could make their entrance together. Unfortunately their car was swarmed with reporters from Rolling Stone, Entertainment Weekly, MTV, Vh1, and almost every film magazine in the area. Many reporters claimed it was a publicity stunt by the both of them, and all other screwy rumors that would later hit the tabloids. When they finally got to the front door they were a little tired but ready to go.

"Okay, does Angelo have the camera ready?" Mark asked them as they crawled out of the car

"Yeah, it's hooked up to the screen inside, I just have to go tell Benny to go tell Jason to start." Ryan answered

When Jason got the message, he went into the reception all and went up to the mic.

"Okay guys, I'm Jason Collins and I'll be emceeing for tonight! I just got word that they're here so let's get it started!" he cheered to the other 75 guests and the six reporters who got VIP access. Rachel started up Sirrus by the Alan Parsons Project and hit the switch to the TV. Everyone saw the four of them walking down the hall being led by Angelo holding the camera. When they got to the door, Rachel and Kyle pulled the doors open as Jason went on.

"And now the moment we've been waiting for the last two hours, I'm pleased to welcome…the new Cohen-Davis family!"

Final Countdown began playing as the four walked, or more like Mark and Ryan walked in as Roger and Ria came in total rocker style with complete poses and natural wild attitude they were destined to have. After about two minutes, Jason announced "Okay you two this isn't the MTV Video Music Awards, get to your table!" with a laugh.

Everyone went wild as the press snapped pictures and talked to their bosses on the phones giving a full play-by play of the events. Afterwards they calmed down and got to their table at the front of the hall. The guests walked around chatting and drinking champagne, stopping by the table to congratulate them. Everyone was having a good time as "We are Family" played in the background. Soon the food was ready and everyone sat down to eat a typical boho dinner…paid in full by the reformed benevolent god Benny of course. After everyone was done eating and about to dance off their big meal, Ria walked up to the front of the hall with her champagne glass in hand and got the others attention by tapping on her glass.

"Hey everyone, it's your girl Ria here! Welcome to this carnival we're calling a wedding reception. Since I'm kind of the maid of honor/best woman I've gotta give a toast. Keep in mind, I wrote this last night so bare with me. I can honestly say I didn't think we'd ever be here today. It's been a wild roller coaster ride these last three months. We've dealt with discoveries, loss, and best of all, newfound love. I will admit that at first I was not thrilled at my dad's…announcement, but then I realized later that my father has overcome all the odds. He's survived for 18 years with an illness that took out half of his generation in the eighties. He's been faced with more loss than anyone else could ever fathom, and for that he deserves praise and joy in his life. The truth is I was not thrilled not only because my dad found someone else other than my mother, rest her soul to love but who it was. Then looking back on my short life and how my boho family of twelve has helped shape into the girl I am today and the woman I will become, I couldn't think of a better person for my dad to commit to than Mark. He had already been his best friend for nineteen years, and when the stormy times hit them both, the other was there as a shoulder to cry on and an ear to listen." She raised her glass "So here's to you and Mark Dad, in the immortal words of Tina Turner you're "Simply the Best!"

Everyone repeated "SIMPLY THE BEST!" as they took a sip of champagne. Then Ryan came up to the mic next.

"I didn't actually write a speech so I'm flying by the seat of my pants right now. Many of you are shocked that I'm even here, let alone giving a toast since I was the main one dead-set against this whole day. These last three months like Ria said, have been one hell of a trip. Most of that was my fault and I regret that now. For a long time up until…well today, as you all know I felt that my dad was replacing my mother, but after some words of wisdom from Aunt Mo of all people, Jason, and Kyle I feel that maybe this was her working. Everyone has said that she and Aunt Mimi wouldn't have wanted my dad and Roger to be miserable after they were gone so they probably thought that since they were already best friends, they might as well in the words of Uncle Collins "get married already!" He paused as everyone laughed with him at that last line. Ryan raised his glass, "So here's to you not only to Dad and Roger but also to Mom and Aunt Mimi. Thanks for looking out for them and us even from above."

Everyone clapped along as they took another sip. Just then Jason came back up to the mic, "Before we dive into that cake over there, will the four of the hour please come to the stage?"

They walked up to the stage as Rachel started playing "Will You Be There?" by Michael Jackson. "Can someone tell me why we're up here?" Ryan asked Jason

"You guys did the medallion thing already but we forgot to bring the unity candle so we're gonna have you all do that here." Jason said as Kyle and Rachel wheeled in a wreath with four small taper candles and a larger pillar candle in the center. He dimmed the lights and lit each of the smaller candles and spoke again. "Okay now each of you take a smaller candle and Ria you stand on this side of the table next to your dad across from Mark and Ryan."

They did as they were told as Jason explained what was happening "Now you all know that the lighting of the unity candle usually represents the new unity that the couple creates. But in this case the lighting of the unity candle not only represents the union of Mark and Roger in their new partnership but the unity formed in this new family in which your lives will now shine as one family. The four smaller candles remain lit to show the unique qualities each of you will bring to this new union."

Mark, Roger, Ria, and Ryan each took a candle and lit the center candle together as Rachel, Kyle, and all the other guests wiped the tears from their eyes. Even Benny, whose wife was trying to call him after wondering why he had been gone with their daughter the whole day without telling her had cut his phone off, figuring that moments like these were more important than the status quo his pompous in-laws had tried to install in his and Rachel's minds.

"Okay we're really getting tired of this whole hall-mark stuff now so let's get this party started!" Ria exclaimed

"You heard her guys, it's time to rock!" Ryan added as the guest cheered some more.

"Okay then we're going to need Mark and Roger on the floor for the first dance." Jason said as they walked onto the floor and Rachel started up "This I swear" by Nick Lachey.

There wasn't a dry eye in the house as Ria cut in at the end and danced with her father to "You'll be in my Heart" by Phil Collins and then with Ryan to "This I Promise You" by NSYNC. By this time everyone was getting a little bored with the cutesy stuff and at the end of the dance with Mark and Ria, Rachel played the request list….made without Mark or Roger's knowledge which could only mean it would be wild.

The list went as stated: "Luv U Better" by LL Cool J, "Smooth" by Santana, "Like a Prayer" by Madonna, "Still the one" by Orleans "Ain't no stopping us now"by McFadden "Shout", "Gasolina, "Living La Vida Loca" by Ricky Martin, and at the requests of Ria and Ryan "It's Raining Men" and "Dirty Little Secret" which was a laugh at the fact that Mark and Roger kept their relationship a secret from them and had everyone rolling. By nine o'clock Ryan had requested "Maria Maria" which he tried to dance miserably to with Ria but failed miserably in keeping up with the salsa beat.

At ten, everyone was relived from hosting duties which led to all of the boho teens lining up to dance to "Dancing Machine". The whole crowd was stunned at the perfect drill like timing they all had to the beat. After the kids dance, everyone had wondered what a very drunk Roger was about to do. He had Mark sitting in a chair in the center floor with his scarf wrapped around his neck and requested "You can leave your hat on" by Joe Cocker. Just then all the adults realized he was about to do an adapted version of the garter toss with Mark's scarf and began hooting and cheering.

Benny ran up to the stage and jokingly told all the kids to shield their eyes to protect their innocent minds as they all laughed along watching Mark's reaction to Roger's attempt to sexily pull off the scarf with his teeth, trying to be the sex god he had always claimed to be. After about three minutes he finally got it off and threw it, which Angelo caught.

The party went on into the late hours of the night until everyone was too tired or too drunk to care anymore. Since it was late and no one of driving age in the family was fit to drive due to tiredness or intoxication they all stayed the night exepct for our happy new couple, who were getting into their car to take them to their hotel where they were gonna stay until they had to catch their bus to Atlantic City…or so they _said._

After sending them off Ria and Ryan walked back to their car to take them to the motel with the rest of the family.

"That was great!" Ria said

"Yeah who would've known that your dad would get so drunk he'd sing "Mickey" and change the name to "Markie"?" Ryan added

"I can't tell if it was funny or oddly disturbing?" Ria laughed "But seriously, I think this will be the best memory my dad will have of all us and I'm glad you came. I don't think we would've been able to have this much fun without you here."

"I felt so good afterwards, the emotions shown today during the wedding and at the reception proves that we ALL need to stick together, not just the four of us." Ryan sighed

Ria fell asleep on his shoulder as they laid there in the backseat together, draped in serene bliss.

Me: Hey guys wake up!

Atrus: That was long!

Raven: And fluffy!

Me: Enjoy it because next chapter's the lawsuit against the school and that's gonna be a handful.

Atrus: R&R!

Raven: We have glowsticks!


	52. Let justice be served

Raven: When are we going to see the others?

Me: We'll take a vote

Atrus: What I miss?

Me: The wedding.

Three weeks after the wedding it was time for the anxiously awaited trial. Frank from the ACLU who was helping Joanne with the case, had suggested that the entire boho family come too along with Kyle since some of the other kids had some testimonies that could help the case. It didn't help that today was the day of the prom, meaning that the kids didn't have much time to get their clothes, makeup, hair etc ready. News about the trial spread all over the press, causing every news anchor, CNN show, newspaper, and every talk show personality were at the courthouse waiting for them to show up.

When they arrived, the press was in frenzy. Every reporter was there waving cameras and microphones in their faces, and they were also greeted by their old nemesis Father O'Reily and his church group waving signs saying "Stop the Insanity" "God hates fags" "Jesus Cares" and "Think of the Children". When they got into the courtroom, Joanne told Kyle to sit with the others in the back.

"Just remember what we went over and try to stay calm, no matter what they throw at you," she said. "Even if they throw our how we live our lives at you, don't get mad"

They all agreed as she sat down at the plaintiff side with Frank and the rest of the legal team from the ACLU. Just then the superintendent and Dr. Manning entered with their lawyers and sat at the defendant table on the other side. Everyone stood as the judge entered from her chambers.

"Court is now in session, Case 23: ACLU vs. New York City Municipal Schools, the Honorable Judge Roslyn Edwards presiding."

Judge Edwards spoke "Okay Mr. Samuels are you ready to call your first witness?"

Frank responded, "Yes your honor I'd like to call Kyle Johnson-Jefferson to the stand"

Kyle got up, swore to tell the whole truth and sat down.

"Now Kyle…can I call you Kyle?"

"Yes"

"Now Kyle why are we here?"

"My school failed to defend my right to run for freshman class president."

"How so?"

"I was being harassed by my opponent"

"What did he do exactly?"

"He destroyed my campaign flyers and talked trash about my family and I"

"What exactly did he say?"

"He called me a queer-lover, said if I were president the class would be screwed in the…well you know, and insulted me about my two moms and my bisexual friends."

"What did you do when he did this?"

"I went to the principal, Dr. Manning and he said that I should drop out of the race because the other students wouldn't be comfortable with me as their president considering my family situation"

"And what IS your family situation like?"

"I have two moms, a bisexual friend, a gay friend, and two friends whose dad's are a couple living with me."

Frank sighed, "No further questions your honor" he said as he sat back down.

The opposing counselor approached the stand.

"Kyle is it true that you stayed in the race?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"I didn't think I should have to drop out because of what people thought."

"So why did you get upset?"

"I felt that this was unfair that I had to forfeit my chance at becoming president because some people are ignorant"

"Now if Dr Manning has _advised_ you of the outcome why are we here?"

"Because if he had anyone else come to him with my problem and they didn't live my bohemian life he'd be jumping down Adam Duvall's throat!"

"So you claim that Dr. Manning discriminated against you because of your background?"

"Yes"

"One more question…are you gay?"

Frank stood up "OBJECTION! Your Honor this is irrelevant to the case."

"Actually, I'd like to answer that" Kyle said firmly

Everyone was surprised but listened to what he said next.

"No I'm not gay. But if I was, would that be a bad thing? The only reason why we're here today is because of the school's intolerance of difference and change. If I were elected class president I would strive to change the class of '09 for the better and maybe work towards tolerance in schools. But thanks to _intolerance_ I 'm being barred from that opportunity."

"No further questions for this witness your honor" Frank said. Kyle got down from the stand.

"Mr. Samuels please call your next witness"

"I'd like to call Jason Collins to the stand"

Jason got sworn in and sat down

"So Jason how are you related to the case?"

"I attend the same school as Kyle and I'm also bisexual"

"Have you witnessed the same intolerance that Kyle has spoken about?"

"Yes"

"How so?"

"I've been assaulted and had my things vandalized."

"What has exactly happened to you so far?"

"I've had my locker broken into, been beaten up and nearly raped with a broom handle"

"Now what was done about this?"

"Well when I told Dr. Manning, he said he would look into it. I found out later that they just got a Saturday detention and suspension from a football game."

"Has anything else happened?"

"Well my classmates know that I'm HIV positive and they use that against me too"

"Anything else?"

"My boyfriend, Angelo Reyes was assaulted on a daily basis to the point where he couldn't go to school for three weeks and we've both been harassed for being together as well by other students and even teachers."

"Thank you, no further questions"

The opposing counsel stood up, "Your honor I'd like to call Dr. Paul Manning to the stand"

Dr Manning was sworn in and sat down

"Now Dr. Manning did you told Kyle to definitely withdraw from the race?"

"No, I simply said that I would advise him to if he wanted the teasing to stop"

"So you didn't exactly bar him from the election?

"No"

"Did you ever punish Jason's tormentors?"

"Yes, I gave them the standard punishment for assault on another student"

"So you did your job correct?"

"Yes"

"No further questions"

Frank approached the bench

"Dr Manning are you aware of the school's code against hate speech?"

"Yes"

"Will you please state it for the court?"

"It outlines a zero-tolerance policy for hate speech"

"Why didn't you enforce this policy with Adam Duvall and the football players?"

"The school's hate speech policy only refers to racial, religious, or nationality slurs. It said nothing on sexuality."

"But aren't homophobic remarks hateful?"

"Well yes but…"

"Are you implying that you condone homophobia?"

The opposing counsel jumped up, "Objection, relavence"

"Overruled, Mr. Samuels please continue"

"Are you saying that you do not tolerate racial or ethnic insults but have no problem with homophobia?"

"This is absurd!"

"Answer the question Dr. Manning. Are you a homophobe?"

At this point Dr. Manning lost all control and yelled into the mic

"FINE! I can't take this anymore! This case has turned into some right wing hippie cause. So what if I didn't jump at the first time someone yelled faggot? Why does this so-called "family" think that they should be given special attention because they're a bunch of old failures with delinquent children?"

"Mr. Samuels control your witness"

Dr. Manning went on, "If these so-called "parents" would live up to their duties of raising their children right we wouldn't have this problem! Just look at them all, one's a ex-junkie Kurt Cobain wanna-be, another's a one hit wonder filmmaker, one of the alleged "mothers" is a radical protest "performer" while the other's a legal aid attorney who should be the most civilized of them all but instead acts as out of control as the rest of them! At every parent meeting, they've caused a scene because their "Little junior future juvie case" got hurt or someone didn't like them! Everyone wonders why their kids have so many issues but lets look at the big picture here. None of them have a nuclear family unit! One of them just lives there because his parents had the sense to kick him out, another had some radical anarchist for a father, another is destined to have the same fate as her junkie wannabe rockstar of a father and the only one who may have had a chance is going down the same road as she is!"

"Dr. Manning one more word and I'll hold you in contempt!"

"These "people" are incorrigible! I sent in the priest of my parish, Father Dave O'Reily, to try and talk some sense into them and I find out they not only rebelled but chased him out by singing and dancing around singing about illicit and ill-mannered behaviors! If anything they should be shipped away and kept from the good, law abiding, God-fearing students!"

The courtroom was silent for a minute.

"The defense rests" Frank said calmly

The judge looked at her papers for a minute before speaking, "I feel that we have all the information I will need to form my verdict. The verdict will be delivered later today, until then court is adjourned" and struck her gavel to finalize it.

"All rise, parties may leave the courtroom" the bailff announced as everyone filed out the doors.

"Can you believe that prick?"

"Who does he think he is?"

"We've got to win now!"

"Guys it's over now, the only thing left to do is wait and hope for the best." Joanne answered. "Besides it's already 2:30 leaving you with only six and a half hours to get ready for tonight."

But would this _really_ be a night for the boheme teens to celebrate?

Me: Okay that's a wrap!

Raven: Now what?

Me: Tune in next time

Raven: R&R! uhhh we have OBC recordings and Anthony's book!


	53. This is the night

Me: Hey there I'm back!

Raven: Yayy!

Me: This chapter is "fan appreciation chapter" I want to thank all of my readers and reviewers! Thanks for sticking by these last four months!

It was 6:30 and everyone was scrambling around to get ready for prom.

"Jase how did you manage to get us in?" Ryan asked

"Oh, I called in some favors, kissed up to the prom committee and offered to do their biology homework!" Jason laughed as he put on his cummerbund. Kyle ran around asking everyone where his shoes were, while Mark ran around with the camera filming everyone. Meanwhile Joanne was sitting there with her cell phone nearby as she helped Ria into her dress.

"Aunt Jo, stop worrying we're gonna win"

"I hope so, they can't let that bastard off after what he said about us"

"Yeah, say Aunt Jo can I ask you something?"

Joanne saw the seriousness on her face and sat her down. "Sure honey, what is it?"

"Well it's just…I _really_ like Ryan but I don't know where we stand now."

"What do you mean?"

"It's been awkward between us recently, I know we've always been a family but now it's different. The two of us are _literally _a family now and I'm not sure if we can still…"

Just then Joanne's phone rang.

"Hello? Oh hi Frank…. it's in?"

Ria stuck her head out of the room "GUYS IT'S IN!" she shouted as everyone clamored out the door.

Joanne went on, "Okay…wow, that's really something…I see…well thanks for letting me know…okay bye" as she hung up the phone.

"Well what happened?" Jason said anxiously

She sighed, "He was found GUILTY of unlawful discrimination!"

Everyone cheered at the great news.

"But that's not all, the New York State Department of Education heard about this and they're investigating the school district along with removing Dr. Manning from his position. They also said that due to the circumstances, Adam was disqualified from the race on account of slander, so Kyle won by default!"

The kids all nearly bounced off the walls cheering and hugging Kyle. At that moment, the doorbell rang, as Jason went to get it.

"I'm sorry, I was looking for my prom bunch not Jesse L. Martin!" Rachel squealed

"Thanks sweetie, you look dazzling yourself" Jason said hugging her.

Kyle ran over to the door and told her the news. She squealed and gave him a kiss, "Well done Mr. President!" she said leaning in for another kiss.

"Uh…. hello, parents in attendance?" Benny laughed

They all lined up as Maureen snapped pictures of them in their new clothes. It really meant a lot to them since they were always known as the broke crowd in school but tonight they looked and felt like royalty. Ria had finally learned how to work her mother's sewing machine and made a stunning black dress with a full mesh fabric bottom and pink trim. Rachel had on a white and coral dress with little beaded flowers around the bust, and the boys all had matching tuxes with black cummerbunds. They all had to grit their teeth and dip into the money Collins had left them, but figured that he would have wanted them to look great for this once-in-a lifetime event. While Maureen and Benny sat there taking hundreds of pictures of them together, separate, coupled, all guys, and all girls, Joanne was getting ready to go since she and Maureen were on the first shift of parent chaperones with Benny while Mark and Roger continued to run around the house aruguing.

"I swear, if you wear that on our shift the kids and I will kill you!"

"What's wrong it'd be a laugh for all of them?"

"More like humilitaitng!"

"They liked the movie, they'd love it!"

"Forget it Roger, you are not dressing up in Rocky Horror Picture Show costume!"

"The kids loved it!"

"When they were little!"

Ria heard the noise and added, "Dad if you do come in there looking like the Time Warpers so help me I will scream. It's bad enough that you still dress like a 20 year old , but just for one night can you dress like you're forty-two even though you look thirty?"

"Fine, you're no fun" he pouted as the kids all laughed.

"Okay kids before you go, we need to cover some things." Mark began "First off, I know it's prom nite and everyone stays out all night but all us parents have decided this. The younger you are the earlier you have to come home. Rach and Kyle, your curfew is midnite."

"Aww Dad!" Rachel whined

"Sorry sweetheart, that's what you get when you're the youngest"

Mark went on, "Ryan, you and Ria's curfew is three am, and Jase and Angelo as long as you're in one piece and remember where the loft's at you two can stay out until whenever"

"Hey that's not fair!"

"The perks of being the oldest!" Jason said proudly.

"But DAAAD, there's a party afterwards…."

"And you think I'm gonna let my thirteen-year-old daughter go to a high school party?" Benny rebutted "You ought to be glad I talked your mom into letting you go at all. Come on guys, I got the limo waiting and I'm paying by the hour!"

The six all hurried out the door and down the stairs to the limo. Maureen and Joanne headed out too so they could get their assignment as to where to check people in.

"Honeybear why are we doing this?"

"Because I'm not going to sit here and listen to you whine about how you never went to prom."

"But I wanna ride in the limo!"

"Pookie, that is for the kids!"

"It's not fair!"

Joanne turned back over to Mark and Roger, "Okay guys, we should be back by 11 that leaves you enough time to get there by 11:30. I'll see you later" as she got her keys and left.

Roger looked over at Mark, "So we've got four and a half hours to kill…what do you wanna do until we have to get ready to leave?"

Mark got up, "Well I got some editing to do and maybe I'll go get some night shots or…"

Roger pushed him back down on the couch kissing him as he started to unbutton his shirt.

Mark broke the kiss, "Or we could do that!" he said laughing

Back with the rest of our heroes, Ria, Ryan, and the others felt like they died and went to heaven. Rachel had her head out the window singing, while Kyle was passing out glasses of sparkling cider to everyone. "Here's to the teens of la vie boheme!" he cheered

"La Vie Boheme!" they repeated

When they got to the prom, they had to take more pictures before getting to their table. After they were done eating, they all got up to dance. Everyone was impressed with Jason's dance style along with Ria and Angelo's salsa moves. By the end of the night Ria went up to the stage and came up to the mic.

"Hey guys! I hope you're having a great time at prom 06! I know some of you were wondering if we won the trial and I'm proud to say we did! Thanks to the few who were rooting for us! I wanna sing this song my dad and I wrote and I hope you like it!"

She cued the band to play as she beagn to sing.

_**Ria: Rachel wants to get out of town  
She needs to settle down  
Move to a place where no one knows her  
She just had to get away  
Nothing could make her stay  
Tired of living under cover**_

_**  
Everybody knows somebody trying to get free  
Be as white as you want to  
Be as black as you want to  
Be as brown as you want to  
Don't let anybody stop you  
Be as straight as you want to  
Be as gay as you want to  
You can wait if you want to  
We all need something to hold on to**_

_**  
And if there is a way that you and I could both be free  
Have a little understanding and we will be  
Angelo moved to another school  
Alliances can be cruel  
When you're alone without nobody  
Kyle begged Rachl to take a stand  
And fight for the love they had  
But she'd rather deal with being lonely**_

_**  
Everybody's got somebody telling them what to be  
Be as white as you want to **_

_**Be as black as you want to  
Be as brown as you want to  
Don't let anybody stop you  
Be as straight as you want to  
Be as gay as you want to  
You can wait if you want to  
We all need something to hold on to**_

**  
And if there is a way that you and I could both be free  
Have a little understanding and we will be   
And if there is a way that you and I could both be free  
Have a little understanding and we will be  
Be as shy as you want to  
Be as loud as you want to  
Be as small as you want to  
Don't let anybody stop you  
Be as thin as you want to  
Be as fat as you want to  
Be as short as you want to  
We all need someone to hold on to**

The boho teens and the rest of the crowd cheered as she took a bow. "Thank you, that goes out to my friends and our supporters!"

The rest of the night went well and after a few hours it was time for Rach and Kyle to get home. Meanwhile Ria and Ryan disappeared from the hotel ballroom and up to the room that Jase had rented for him and Angelo later.

"God, I'm so drained, this is one hell of a night!" Ria said as she fell back on the bed.

"Well it's not over yet" Ryan whispered as he climbed onto the bed and began kissing her.

Ria returned the kiss but stopped when Ryan started untying her dress.

"Ry…I don't think I can…"

"It's okay Ria I got some…"

"No it's not that it's just…I don't know if we can keep doing this now."

"What?"

"You know…_this_. Ever since our dads got married I don't know if this is right. I mean just think. We took a vow to be a family, and I'm not talking about our boheme family I'm talking _real _family! What are people gonna think when they find out that the cutest couple in school are actually step-siblings?"

Ryan sat up, "Well what do you want to do? I'm willing to do whatever you want to."

Later that night, Roger and Mark got to the hotel for their shift. Mark looked everywhere for Ryan and Ria but couldn't find them anywhere. By 3:30 Roger had called the house and found out that they hadn't returned home yet.

"I can't believe it! I trusted her and she goes behind my back like this!"

"Like father, like daughter" Mark joked

"Let's go see if Jason's awake, maybe he knows where they went"

They left and took the elevator to Jason's room.

Roger knocked on the door but stopped when he saw the door was unlocked. When he opened it he stopped dead in his tracks.

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

Me: HAHAH! Cliffy! Before I end I want to let you know that I do not advocate step-sibling dating so don't think I'm weird, I'm trying to add some drama between Ria and Ryan. I also don't own the song.

Raven: What happens?

Me: Wait and See!

Raven: R&R! and get Adam's CD!


	54. Will we survive?

Me: And now part 2 of the step-sibling/lovers quarrel thing!

Atrus: I'm back LETS DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN!

Raven: Let's go let's go!

"WHAT IN GOD'S NAME DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?" Roger roared.

"Dad, this isn't what it looks…"

"Oh Right like you just waltzed up here to sit and chat about the moon!"

"Roger calm down, let's act like the adults here" Mark said trying to calm him down.

"Dad I didn't do what you think I did!"

"So you two just came up here and unbuttoned your shirt and untied your dress, then just climbed onto the bed for kicks?"

"_¡Buen papá del dios! ¡No hice cualquier cosa es qué clase de muchacha usted me piensa!"_ Ria said with angry tears rolling down her face

"_¡No sé pero mi hija no actúa como una puta!"_ Roger repeated

Ryan and Mark sat there dumbfounded, "What did they just say?" Mark asked

Ria couldn't believe what her dad just said and ran out the door, as Jason came in.

"Can someone tell me why you all are in my room?"

"Long story but this is a family matter so…"

"Oh…I get it now. I'll go" Jason said with a hint of attitude

"_He didn't have to be so blunt, I know I'm not a part of their cute little circle but at least show some decency!" _he thought.

Mark got up, "I'm gonna go talk to her, maybe then we can act like civilized people here. Why don't you try to talk with Ryan unless you wanna yell some Spanish gibberish at him too."

Ryan looked over at Roger, "Where did you learn to yell in Spanish?"

"When you have a Puerto Rican wife for 15 years you pick these things up!" he laughed. "But seriously why are you acting this way?"

"I don't know ever since the wedding, Ria's been kind of strange around me. She wont let me touch her or kiss her very much, or…."

"Hey that's my little chica you're talking about"

"Sorry, but I don't what to do. She keeps talking about how we can't be together because we made that pledge and all."

Roger put his arm around Ryan, "It's okay man, she gets that from her mom and Angel. When they got mad or worried they wouldn't say why and hid. She'll come around but in the meantime just give her some space."

"I guess so, say was this how it was with you and Dad?"

Roger sighed, "Ryan that was so hard to describe. We knew that we weren't gay…after all we both had been married and had kids. But I guess we just felt some type of connection that had always been there. He knew exactly how I felt when Mimi died, he helped me through withdrawal back when I was 22, and put up with all my rage attacks and temper flares. But we decided we weren't gonna label ourselves, we knew how we felt and that's all there was to it."

"So you think we'll be alright?"

"If you're meant to be together, you will"

Little did they know that this was far from over.

Me: BLOCK!

Atrus: Now what?

Raven: Give her ideas!

Me: R&R!

Atrus: I have pancakes!


	55. Should I stay or Should I go?

Raven: Hey what did Ria and Roger say in Spanish?

Me: You'll find out

Atrus: Someone get me some pliers I'm gonna get them out!

Mark went to go find Ria, who was sitting down in the hotel lobby sobbing.

"Ria what happened? What did your dad say to you?"

She looked up, "I told him that I didn't do anything and what kind of girl did he think I was, and he said that he didn't know but his daughter wasn't a slut!" as fresh tears sprang into her eyes. Mark sat there for a second, "Ria you know your dad would never mean that, he just worries about you sometimes. He already lost your mom, he's gonna die before long and he just doesn't want anything else to happen to you."

Ria groaned, "This BLOWS! He just thinks that you and he could just get married; we'd all be fine and be one big happy family! Well it's worse now than when we found out about you! Ryan comes around and I feel like I'm kissing my brother. We can't go out without me feeling totally weirded out when I see our matching chains around our necks, and God help us if anyone asks us what it means. "Well you see perfect stranger, my BOYFRIEND and I both have these chains given to us by our widower-best friend dads who MARRIED each other to show that we can be one family represented by these four rings that connect us in some bizarre-criss cross-stepsibling-love taboo." We're already labeled as broke, sick and weird do we _really_ need to be seen as incestuous?"

"Well you need to think about it. Can you deal with the laughs and questions? You have to think about it. How long has this been going on?" Mark asked

"It started when we found out about you…but I've felt this way for awhile. He's been like my brother forever but when he told me how he felt, I couldn't help it. It's been hard with the fact that he's clean and I have HIV so I can't risk him getting sick. It feels weird but I can't help but still feel for him."

Mark spoke up again, "Well you need to do what you feel is right. If you think that you shouldn't be together then it's not fair to him or you to lead him on. I'm not telling you to break up with him but think about how it'll be later on in life."

Meanwhile Jason was with Angelo down at the after party. "He didn't have to be so rude! I know that I'm not in the little medallion thing, but at least treat me with some courtesy!" Jason ranted

"Honey I don't think he meant it like that, he probably just wanted the four of them to work it out." Angelo said trying to calm him down

"Ever since Dad died, I don't think I belong here anymore. Kyle has his two moms, Rach has her mom and dad, Ria and Ryan have their dads, but what do WE have? We're just the two orphaned kids bumming off of them. We're no longer the boheme family; we're just the two different families with some extra kids floating around." Jason fumed as he drank some more beer.

Angelo got worried, _"He knows he shouldn't be drinking again this isn't the way. I've got to help him somehow"_ he thought.

It seemed as if the boheme family along with their own families within were about to collide.

Me: Will Ria stay with Ryan? Will Jason go down the wrong road again?

Raven: Will Ducky join the side panel again?

Atrus: Will Mimi return?

Me: Tune in next time and if you give me suggestions I'll update in one day!

Atrus: R&R! We have the Rocky Horror Picture show on DVD!


	56. Let's Stay Together

Raven: Can you get them out Atrus?

Atrus: No! She's got this door padlocked!

Me: HAHAHAH!

Raven: Story please.

It was around six the next morning when everyone else got home from prom. Roger took Ryan home since Mark was still talking to Ria and Angelo and Jason came back too, or more like Angelo basically dragged Jason home. When Mark and Ria got home, Mark was furious.

"Roger what the hell is your problem?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You called your daughter a slut?"

"Listen I was very mad I know I shouldn't have…"

Just then Jason began his rant, "O-oh s-so it's ALWAYS you you you? E-everbyone else has their famblies but I'm all alone!" he said crying.

Ryan came over to Ria, "What's with this whole clam up thing?"

"Ryan I tried to tell…"

Meanwhile Roger and Mark were at each others throats, "How could you be so cruel?"

"I'm not cruel, you're just soft!"

"WHAT?"

"You let everyone walk all over you! Ryan starts crying and you nearly die!"

"Oh, screw you!"

"Well maybe if you did that more I wouldn't be so evil!"

Maureen ran in as this feud got louder, "What the hell is going on?"

Angelo started again, "Okay, Jason's upset because he feels left out, Ryan's upset with Ria and their dads are either mad because Roger called Ria a slut and Mark's furious or Mark won't sleep with him I dunno" he said confused.

Joanne came in a few minutes later, "Guys I just got a call from the State dept of…what the?" She saw the entire house either throwing stuff, yelling or crying at someone else and couldn't take it anymore. She ran over to the door, slammed and locked it, getting everyone's attention.

"OKAY THAT'S IT! EVERYONE SIT DOWN NOW AND SHUT UP!" she yelled.

Everyone quieted down and waited for what would happen next. Angelo stood up, "Look at you all, everyone used to get along and now we're all fighting and screaming at each other. The neighbors keep calling asking if someone's being killed. Jason started drinking again because he feels left out. Why are we doing this to ourselves?"

Joanne spoke next, "I can't count how many times I come home and someone's mad at someone else, another one runs out on everyone…I didn't know what to do or what to expect. But I know now. What this family needs is a total intervention, and it's gonna happen now! I don't care if this takes us all day no one is leaving until we get this settled. Now let's find out what's upsetting everyone so much."

By this time Jason was sobered up, "Okay, ever since my dad died I feel like everyone's treating me like the ward. I lose my dad and then magically everyone else decides to treat Angelo and I like Cinderella. This isn't even a boheme family it's my friends with their respective parents and then two queer kids who just stuck around."

Maureen jumped in, "Okay now that's out in the air, who else has a problem to talk about?"

Mark put his hand up, "Okay so Roger thinks I'm a pushover because I care about the kids so much but I'm not, he's just too rough. Like this one time I was getting ready to take a nap and he comes running out the closet dressed as Dr. Frank-N-Furter and jumps…."

"OKAY more than we need to know!" Maureen interrupted covering the kids ears. "Does anyone have an issue family related that's not just plain freaky?"

Ria couldn't take it anymore and stood up, "I don't know where Ryan and I stand. Ever since the wedding I don't know what to feel anymore."

Ryan looked at her stunned, "What? You think that just because we got these little chains and lit a torch we're blood?"

"I told you that when we were in the car! And with all the interviews they keep throwing at us all it's gonna come out soon!"

Angelo added, "She has a point Ryan, and it's really gonna get worse when Glory shows up."

Mark and Roger had pained looks on their faces, "Oh shit, this wasn't supposed to happen now."

Ryan turned around, "Who's Glory?"

"You didn't know?" Angelo whispered

"Okay, Jason you hide the silverware and bottles, Mo you guard the door and I'll call 911" Joanne whispered

Ria got up, "Dad what is he talking about?"

"Mi hija, we were gonna tell you in a few days but I guess I should tell you now. Awhile back I told Mark that I wanted him to remember me even after I was gone. I said that it was too bad we couldn't have a kid together. Then he suggested that…"

"Papi if you tell me Mark's pregnant, I'm gonna die and then hit the author and narrators for making this an mpreg" she said. (ha-ha I love author/character interaction)

"No…we're in the final steps to adopting this two year old girl from India and we're naming her Glory Nadia Marcela."

Everyone sat there in shock as both kids eyes turned black with rage, Joanne got on the phone with 911 to keep the medics on standby. Angelo curled up in a ball crying at what he caused.

"Dad are you back on smack? It's bad enough we're nearly poor and sick but now you decide to turn us from a bizarre two-dad-blended-family with two kids in love with each other into a god awful crowd with two dads, two dead moms, two step-kids who love each other one white, one Puerto Rican/Irish and then one kid who's Indian? Why don't we just move to Oompah Loompah land and live creepily ever after?" Ria screamed

Jason was standing between the four of them trying to keep them apart but was knocked down by Ryan lunging at them both. He got up and held them back. Joanne got off the phone and sat them all down.

"Alright, enough confessions this is one issue we need to discuss now" she said.

Kyle came in with some yogurt and juice for everyone as they all settled in for hour one of the great sixteen hour intervention.

Raven: OMG

Me: I'm trying to end this story with a bang; this is one of the last few chaps

Atrus: (with blowtorch)

Me: Atry leave them alone

Raven: R&R!

Me: I have champagne!


	57. We're all in this together

Me: Okay here you go all the characters!

Atrus: Yayy!

Raven: Story please.

Me: I'm gonna end this next chappie and work on the sequel, I couldn't think of any dialog for the rest of the intervention so I'll just explain it out. This is another film chapter too and it's kind of fluffy.

After a few hours of fighting, tears, and screaming, our heroes finally calmed down. Ria and Ryan had yelled and screamed at their dads for about two hours about why they were ruining their lives. Ria was very upset at the fact that there would be another little chica in her dad's life while Ryan was ready to kill them both for putting the mothers names in this new kid's name. Jason and Kyle got upset at them for that remark, saying that they had a lot of nerve for acting this way just because their dads were adopting, that they were adopted and did that make them any less different. About three hours later, everyone was expecting a disturbance call for the amount of screaming coming from the room. Finally they had all calmed down and quit yelling while Angelo kept moving around a projector and a bunch of old film reels.

"Guys, I wasn't gonna show this until after graduation but I think you should see this. I made this for my multimedia class and I think it'll help in this case."

He turned on the switch to show a group of scenes, some with just him and Jason, others with all the kids some with the parents. Each scene showed them at a happy point, clips of Ria salsa dancing for heritage day at school, of Ryan working on his own films, scenes of them all at the wedding dancing and goofing off. The scene that stuck out from all the others was a scene shot from the wedding that no one else had ever seen. It was one from the wedding of Mark, Roger, Ryan and Ria waiting for the next round of pictures to be taken sitting around talking.

"Can you believe it happened?"

"Nope it's so dreamlike"

"Hey _papi_ what'll happen now?"

"Yeah what are we gonna be called now? Do we have to change our last names?"

"Well you don't have to but we thought of some things and we want to go over it with you"

They sat down as Mark went on, "Okay first we're not gonna be any different then what we were before. Second, this doesn't mean we'll kick your mothers' memories to the curb, and third and most importantly…we're all in this together. Don't turn your backs on us now, we don't know how long we're gonna have together and we have to make every last moment last…."

"As long as you're mine!" Ria sang with a laugh

The screen went black

"I took that shot when I was on my way to find my jacket I left behind. I thought it was so cute that I had to catch it on film. You guys _that's _what I remember us like. Not yelling and screaming at each other, feeling left out, and sad. This is why I'm okay with not seeing my family anymore because they didn't care about me if I wasn't who they wanted me to be. Don't you see that this shouldn't be this way?" Angelo said with a sigh "Jase, you shouldn't feel left out because you'll always have me, and Ria and Ryan you shouldn't be so hard on your dads. Glory's gonna need you two to tell her about her other dad when he's gone and someone to tell her how to go against the grain. She'll have Roger and Ria's rockstar spirit and Mark's compassion. Don't throw it all away out of spite."

The loft was silent for the first time in hours. Even though no one spoke, the boheme family knew what they had to do now.

Angel: Whee I'm back!

Me: Yeah and you'll be here for the sequel

Collins: Now what?

Atrus: DON'T END!

Me: If you give me ideas for the sequel, I'll write more. Glory's a key part in the sequel.

Raven: R&R and get pizza!


	58. Finale

Me: Here's it is the finale!

Atrus: NO!

Me: I'll be back soon with the sequel

Raven: Yayy!

A few days went by and there was still tension in the house. Glory was due to arrive in a few days, and the kids still weren't that enthused. Jason was practicing his graduation speech while Angelo helped him get ready for NYU with dorm stuff. Joanne had gotten a position with the New York State dept of Education in the student civil liberties department and had to move to Albany in a few weeks. Kyle had to figure out what to do about him and Rachel since they would be so far away.

The night before Glory was supposed to arrive, a dry run was set so everyone knew their part. "Okay, now I don't think it's necessary for all of us to be at the airport, we don't want to scare her." Mark said, "The agent said that the people who should be there should only be the ones who she will live with primarily so it's us, Ria and Ryan."

"Dad I told you already we're not coming to go see this new kid!" Ryan started

"It's bad enough we're in this sick twisted group of genetic mismatches you two call a family, we're not messing her mind up either!" Ria added

Roger couldn't take anymore from these two, "Okay that's it. You two have done NOTHING but complain and whine ever since we told you. I don't have much time, I've got less than a year left and I am NOT gonna sit here and listen to my two UNGRATEFUL kids take out so much trivial anger on an innocent child!"

Everyone was silent for a while; from then on things were quite different between the four of them.

Glory's flight came in at 5:45 that morning. Both her dads and siblings were there at the gate as she toddled next to her caseworker holding her teddy bear. She had pretty jet-black hair and dark eyes. Ryan was they're filming the whole thing while Ria on the other hand sat there watching her dad fuss all over this new kid.

The caseworker, Ms. Rapp brought out the final paperwork for Mark and Roger to finish out and left Glory with Ria and Ryan.

Ria sat there and stared at Glory who was sucking her thumb. "She's kind of cute" Ryan said.

"Yeah, I guess"

"So what do you think will happen now?"

"My dad's running out of time and we're gonna have to help your dad out too."

"But what about us?"

"Ryan…there can't be an us anymore. It's too messed up, and with Glory and all…"

Ryan sat there for sometime with his head down, "I don't get why, but I guess I have to live with it."

_Ria (thinking): **I just came to say **_

_**Goodbye Love**_

_**Goodbye Love**_

_**Just came to say**_

_**Goodbye Love**_

Goodbye 

After sometime it was time to go home, where the rest of the boheme family was there to meet the youngest boho. Glory was a little nervous and hid behind Mark's leg as the other kids tried to get a glimpse of her. Angelo had the camera out again, filming the whole thing.

"Close up on our new boho, Glory Cohen-Davis our resident cutie pie" he said.

A few days after that it was Jason's graduation day. Everyone came as he gave his speech.

"It's been one great year for the class of '06. We've had our ups and downs but all managed to survive. I can't think of anyway to describe it but extraordinary, tumultuous and wild. But I can honestly say that I couldn't imagine it any other way"

The crowd all applauded as he finished and received his diploma. After that they went back to the loft to pack, Maureen, Joanne, and Kyle had to move to Albany in a few days, Jason and Angelo were moving into the dorms (Angelo had tested out so he could graduate early) and Mark, Roger and the kids were moving to Santa fe since it was a warmer climate and Roger needed to be in a better area to breathe.

After the last box was packed everyone stood in the empty loft.

"Can you believe we're really leaving?"

"I know it's so sad, we've lived here forever" Ryan added

"I guess it's for the best at least Glory can play in the desert and not in the streets here."

"Well Benny's still letting me and Angelo use it as a studio and Rachel's gonna come and visit." Jason added

" Do you think we'll ever be together again?" Ria asked

"I don't know I guess we have to wait and see" Mark replied as he picked up a picture of Nadia and one of Angel and Mimi along with Collins favorite book.

Finale B

**Ryan: There is no future**

_**There is no past**_

_**Ria: Let's hope this moment's not the last**_

_**Angelo and Jason: There's only us **_

_**There's only this**_

_**Forget regret**_

_**Or life is yours to miss**_

Parents: No other road 

_**No other way**_

_**No day but today**_

_**Kids: Will I lose my dignity **_

_**Will someone care**_

_**Will I wake tomorrow **_

_**From this nightmare?**_

_**Parents: I can't control **_

_**My destiny**_

_**I trust my soul**_

_**My only road is just to be**_

_**Kids: There's only now **_

_**There's only here**_

_**Give into love**_

_**Or live in fear**_

_**No other road**_

_**No other way**_

_**No day but today**_

_**No Day But Today  
No Day But Today  
No Day But Today  
No Day But Today  
No Day But Today**_

_**Parents: Without you **_

**The Hand Gropes  
The Ear Hears  
The Pulse Beats  
Life Goes On  
But I'm Gone  
Cause I Die  
Without You  
I Die Without You  
I Die Without You  
I Die Without You  
I Die Without You  
I Die Without You**

**All: No day but today**

They got all of their boxes and headed downstairs leaving the loft…for good.

Atrus: WAHHH!

Me: Don't worry I have a sequel in the works

Raven: YAYY!

Angel: Whee Vacation!

Collins: I'll get the sunscreen

Raven: For the last time R&R!

Me: I have steak for the last chappie!


End file.
